Torn between love and hate
by Andrea-Crimson-Hime
Summary: A strange story, in which Sakura is no ordinary girl..She's Orochimaru's daughter...and she's in love...in he's enemy, Uchiha Itachi...Only the fate will know what will happen...to fight for your love, or to straighten her hate..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:.. And here begins the first chapter of my story…Hope you like it…Anyways, story is rated M, so beware kiddies :)…**

**Legal part: I do not own Naruto, or any other characters…Masashi Kishimoto does, I'm just jealous..**Torn Between Love and Hate

* * *

**Chapter 1: Not again?!**

_Flashback _

…_She was running through hallways…millions of them. The heat was unbearable. She was all sweaty and tired like she'd been running for two days…_

_Suddenly a door appeared at the end of the hallway. She reached for the doorknob, opened the door…and there she saw him, her worst nightmare, the snake Sannin Orochimaru._

_._

_._

_Silence…_

_._

_._

_She wanted to run away, but something deep inside of her told her she must stay._

_Their eyes locked together, jade versus golden snake eyes. She got the feeling she had lost the minute he looked at her. And then he opened his mouth to say…_

" Sakura!" Jade eyes opened wide. Sakura hurriedly looked around the room for anything suspicious, unaware of what she was afraid of. She pressed her hand to her chest and closed her eyes. 'Thank God it was just a dream.'

"Sakura, you're late for work! Hurry up!" She could hear her mother's voice perfectly now. She was calling her from downstairs with her 'ever-so-nice' tone of voice. Sakura looked at the clock, only to realize she was really late.

'Oh, how can I be running so late? I'm going to kill Naruto!' she thought as she walked to the dresser to get ready for work. As she prepared for work, she got even more pissed off. Last night, she had been working like hell in hospital. She had been tired and all she wanted was a good night of sleep, but nooo. Naruto had to come and pester her about stupid Hanabi Hyuuga's birthday party. She didn't even know the girl properly, but still she just HAD to come, even if she didn't like the idea much. Neji, the last person she would like to see, would probably be there. Why didn't she want to see him? Well, let's just say that they were in a "relationship", if you could call it that. Yes, he was sweet and gentle, and he had certainly done a good job helping her forget a certain someone, but still it just wasn't IT.

She wanted something more fun and exciting, and Neji wasn't that type. What hurt her the most was that, when they had broken up, he had told her that he loved her but still it didn't change the fact that they don't belong with each other. Anyhow, last night, Naruto wasn't the only one who had come to invite her to the party. There had been a whole bunch of them, mostly guys, who were practically yelling at her to come. So she did…and it wasn't that bad, if you don't count the idiots that were trying the whole night to get to her.

When she finally finished with her clothes, she sat in front of the mirror to comb her hair and to take a look at herself.

'What do they see in me?' Over, over and over again, she asked herself that question every time she looked in the mirror..

Over the years, she had grow so much, physically and emotionally. She was smart and good-looking, but she would never admit that to herself.

Her pink hair grown a lot, ever-so-innocent jade eyes, pouty pink lips just begging for a kiss. She also had a nice body, nearly perfect. But aside from all of that, she was empty inside.

Her daily life had become a routine for her, doing things that repeated themselves every day.

Get up, work, come home, eat, train, eat, sleep, etc. (But sometimes there were some other things added in the day, like be annoyed by Naruto, or get bored with Ino, Kiba and Shikamaru). And she was getting tired of everything.

On her way to work she couldn't stop thinking ' Ah, I'm soo booreedd! I wish I could do something fun or have something just happen to change my life. I'm tired of everything .'

As she walked into her office, she saw a bunch of paperwork and stuff just waiting to 'entertain' her during the day.

" Not again?! Why me? Oh well, it can't be helped," said the young medic, as she sat at her desk and got ready for work.

By the time she got home, it was starting to get dark. She wanted to go to see Kiba (since they had become best friends), but she was so dead tired from work that she could barely walk. And then she heard someone say, "Sakura…please wash the dishes, your father and I are getting out!" Her mother practically sang the sentence, and Sakura was starting to get really pissed! 'Great,' she thought.

"Ok, Mom! You guys have fun!" she yelled.

'Arghhh, I'm sick of this. Sakura do this, Saku-chan do that. Can't anybody see how tired I am of this? I work all day; I have to keep everything in check at home; I have to babysit Naruto and half of the village. And what do I get in return? Zip, nada….Ugh!'

As she made her way to the kitchen, she got an idea.

"Yeah, that is it! I'm going to go tomorrow to see Tsunade and ask her for a mission."

So she decided she would ask for a mission tomorrow. She wanted to leave as soon as she could.

It would definitely help her to relax...

When the dishes were done, she went to bed, and as soon as she had settled into the bed, she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: And that was It for the first chapter. In the next one the story will become more interesting, promise…So I would like you to tell me what you think of this for now…So p l e a s e…REVIEW…Kiss**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: well here's chapter two finally…it kinda has something interesting, ..well you decide, next one will cause great twist in the story, so stay to find out what…_**

**_And this chapter will prove why this story is rated M…_**

**Mission begins

* * *

**

As soon as Sakura woke up and got dressed, she left for the Hokage's office. On her way, she couldn't stop thinking about her dreams. They were all basically the same, and they keep repeating night after night. It kept bugging her, because they didn't make any sense.

In most of them it was Orochimaru, who kept trying to tell her something, or it was HIM…

But he was standard procedure in her dreams so that wasn't strange, but the Sannin was really creepy.

She thought back to what she had dreamed before she had woken up that morning..

_She was in a room, dark and warm. Fire was warming the place from a corner of the room, which was plain and simple. One desk, a chair, a bookshelf with couple of books, and that was it. She was alone…the fear was so intense, because the dream felt so real._

_And suddenly Orochimaru was in front of her, pale and with look of hurt on his face. Both of his arms were wrapped in bandages, a gift from his ex-sensei. _

_But there was something in his look, almost pleading and caring. She wanted to ask him something, anything, but she couldn't. They kept staring at each other, and then Sannin started to fade more and more..._

And then she woke up.

She was now in the Hokage's office, and she was in a fight with her shisou.

"Sakura, I'm telling you. You're not for missions. It's better for you to be here in Konoha, with your family and friends… I mean, everything you love is here. And don't forget your work at the hospital " Tsunade actually yelled at her.

_'Great, I knew it,'_ Sakura thought. "Shisou, I know, but I'm tired of this monotonous life. I want a mission, and you better give it to me!" She wouldn't give up for anything in the world. She was going on a mission!

"But, but…Sakura…" Hokage tried to convince her to stay in Konoha, but she just had to let it go because of Sakura's stubbornness. Besides, what harm could come of it?

"Ok, Sakura. I'll send you on a mission. It's in Grass Country, a simple scroll-retrieval mission. It shouldn't take more than 4 days. Kiba and Shino will go with you. Okay?"

"Yes! Thank you, shisou! You're the best. I'll go inform them now."

With that Sakura left Hokage building to go see her mission partners.

After couple of hours, they were in front of the Konoha gates, getting ready to go. Of course, she was the captain of the mission.

"This is a simple mission, so you don't have to worry about anything going wrong. And that means...more PARTY TIME FOR US!" With that, pink headed kunoichi started to dance and sing happily.

"Uh, well Sakura...are we allowed to party?" asked Kiba, while Shino just stood there listening to the conversation.

"Well, no...but come on! Is it a crime for wanting a little fun in my life?" Sakura asked, pouting a little.

"I guess you're right. Okay, let's do this. Then we can enjoy ourselves," said Kiba.

With that, the trio left the village.

Sakura hadn't been in Grass for a very long time. Hell she had never been there. Yet, her teammates had. Team 7, minus Sakura had gone there on missions, but she never had. _'Well,'_ she thought, _'it must have been coincidence.'_

When they all settled in at a nice inn, they went straight to bed. The mission would start tomorrow, and it was gonna be a long day…

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

When I got into my room, I slowly started to undress myself. It had been a long journey, and a nice bath would be so soothing. But when I entered in the bathroom, I wanted to puke. The whole bathroom was painted blood-red, someone's hair was in the tub, and don't even get me started on the floor. _'Uhhh, I changed my mind. I am NOT bathing in here.' _And with that I got into my bed for some sleep. As I settled into the cold bed, I brought my hand to my neck, where a shining, metal necklace was adorning my neck. It wasn't there for beauty. It was for memories; painful, dark memories, of a love that was never meant to be, of a broken heart, and two different paths of life.

I swore I would always love him, but it wasn't enough. It was never enough for him…But in the end, there were so many other things that were separating us.

Flashbacks of our last meeting came into my mind.

_It was late at night. She had managed to leave Konoha without being seen, and it was all for this. For this small part of the night, to see him._

_He was already there, as always, leaning against a tree with his usual careless attitude. As she stepped into the clearing, she could see him clearly. He was looking at her, glancing from head to toe, observing her. She had worn a crimson short-sleeved shirt and a black skirt. His colors…_

_Her hair was dancing in the wind that was blowing; she was just breathtaking…_

_He was in front of her in a second. One of his hands went to her hair and started to play with her bangs. The other was already around her waist, holding her securely to himself, almost possessively._

"_You're late, tenshi." The way he spoke to her was like music to her ears. Velvety and dark, it played down her spine, making her arch her back._

"_I was starting to think you would not come, but now it's fine. Now that you are here, everything will be fine."_

_She blushed at those words. He was always like that. He spoke those words to her, words she didn't ever imagine would come out of his mouth, all to her. She never thought this could happen, but it did…_

"_I had to finish my shift at the hospital and a few things at home. Sorry…" _

"_Are your parents forcing you to work, at the hospital and at home?" His words were harsh, his tone icy, and she frowned._

"_No, they're okay. It's just that sometimes I think they're different. I don't know. I get the feeling that I don't belong there anymore…"_

"_Tenshi, don't worry. Everything will fall into place when the time comes." The words were spoken directly in her ear. It made butterflies flutter in her stomach, and his voice was so hot that..._

'Wait, what did he just say?' _she thought suddenly._

"_What do you mean by that?" she asked, waiting for his answer. She doubted she would get one, because he was already nipping on her earlobe and he wasn't much interested in talking._

"_Hn. Nothing. I don't know what I was talking about. Enough of this; I have other things on my mind." With that, the conversation was over and they let themselves fall into the passion._

_He started at her neck, planting little kisses here and there, up to her jaw line, where he licked and nipped slowly, agonizingly, leaving small hickeys._

_She loved them because they were like little promises to her, promises that she meant something to him, that she wasn't just a plaything._

_So caught up in passion, she failed to notice when he ripped her shirt off and backed her up against the tree._

_Expert hands were working on her bra, and as soon as he took it off, he didn't waste time taking one of her nipples in his mouth. The feelings coursing through her were extraordinary. He knew exactly where to touch her and how to make her reach her peak. God, she loved him._

_A moan escaped her lips, and the sound made him even more aggressive on her nipple, nipping and tugging it between his teeth with more force._

_He turned his attention on her neglected nipple, teasing it while his hands lifted her skirt higher and higher until it reached above her hips._

_Skilled hands pushed aside her already soaked panties so he could cup the soft flesh there. He rubbed her slowly and forcefully as her moans got harsher and higher._

_His arousal was more than evident now when he pushed his pants down to his ankles. He grabbed her hips and pulled her into him, grinding against her. He could hardly hold himself back from plunging into her._

_But she didn't let him have all the fun. She pushed him away a little so she could fall to her knees. She pushed down his boxers and gripped his member hard._

_A strangles groan escaped from his throat. Sakura took that as a sign of enjoyment so she continued._

_Licking the bare tip, she looked into his eyes,knowing it would make him even hotter. Slowly, teasingly at first, and then more rough, she licked and sucked his member, until he released himself into her mouth._

_Grunting, he quickly pulled her to her feet and lifted her onto him so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Reaching between her legs, he ripped her panties from her body so he could have complete access to her core._

_He lowered her gently onto his member, letting her feel every inch of him, pushing slowly into her tightness._

_He hissed when her walls started to contract around his member._

"_Fuck…you're tight." He told her that every time; it was like a routine to him._

"_Wider…spread your legs more." She complied and let a hoarse moan as the action forced Itachi deeper into her and his tip touched that special spot inside of her._

_Finished teasing her, he began pounding in and out of her. His face was buried in her hair, inhaling her scent. Wanting the release, he began to ram himself into her more forcefully, which made her scream as her orgasm ripped through her. Itachi came hard as Sakura's walls milked him. He grunted in the back of his throat with the pleasure that hit him._

_When they settled down a bit, he was, strangely enough, the one to begin the conversation._

"_Tenshi, I'm afraid that the time has come for us to stop this affair. It doesn't make sense." She just listened, wide-eyed, not knowing what to say. "We both know that we are different and in the world we are living we can't maintain a relationship together. There are just too many things and persons separating us. We can't let this continue." As he continued to speak, she felt tears building in her eyes, but she blinked them away, not wanting to cry. She had known that this would come sooner or later, but it was too late; she loved him more than anything, and she wanted to know something, before he was gone and it was too late…_

"_I'm sorry for hurting you, but you deserve better, and--"_

"_Do you love me?" she cut him off in the middle of his sentence. She looked up at him, waiting for the answer. He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking, searching for the answer that would be the best for both of them._

"_No."_

_...Silence…a single tear rolled from her eye, but that was the only reaction she let him see. She didn't let him see that her heart was breaking; she didn't let him realize that her entire world had crashed down around her with that single, whispered word. _

_Silence reigned for about 10 minutes as she pulled herself together, to give him the last speech of their lives together._

"_When we were first together, it meant nothing to us both. I was angry, you were…you. As the time passed, I started to become more and more drawn by you, by everything about you. You and I both know that what I feel is true, and it's not me being a fangirl at all. I thought that you would break the ice surrounding your heart if the right person came along, just because I know you better than everything in the world. But I was wrong. You can't love; you forgot what love is, and that's why you're like this."_

"_Sakura, tenshi,…I--"_

"_But you nothing, damn it! I gave you everything! All the things that I've been saving for someone special, but I gave it all to you...and I didn't get anything in return... But now that you've said what you had to say, it's too late. We'll go on our different paths and continue our lives, even if I love you more than anything. I hope you won't regret it, because from this day forward, I am never going to be with you, even if you asked. I won't be your lover. I won't be your friend. It's over...forever. Goodbye."_

_With that said, she turned her back to him and started to walk away from him forever._

"_Sakura…" _

_She heard him and stopped. Without turning around, she asked, _"_Hai?"_

"_Will you keep my secret ?"_

_Sakura couldn't believe her ears. He called her back just for that…_

…

…

…

"_It's not my place to reveal it to anyone. You can be sure of that. But one day, it will cause a lot misery to someone who didn't deserve it…and it will doom us both. You and me, we are doomed to a lonely life of suffering. But still, don't regret it. It's the only thing we have. Ne, Itachi?"_

_And with that she disappeared in a rain of sakura petals._

"Yeah, the only thing we have…" Slowly, I trailed off into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Meanwhile….**

Somewhere deep in the forest was a snake's lair. The chambers within were cold and dark; half of them empty. But in one of the dank chambers were two people, arguing over something.

"She's here, Kabuto. I can feel her presence nearby. I must speak to her somehow."

"I know, but you must be patient. Konoha is overprotective of her; they don't leave her alone anywhere. We must wait for the right opportunity. But, Orochimaru-sama, what are we going to do about Sasuke-kun? You know that he is not going to stand her being here, especially when he sees how much attention you are going to give her."

"I don't care about that. He will have to deal with it, if he wants to became strong... But enough of him. I've been trying to communicate with her through her dreams, but it's not working. I can't wait to have her here...to tell her what really happened. And that I'm not going to let her go. …My little Sakura…MY DOUGHTER!"

* * *

**_So, there you are a new chapter, hope it's okay…my first lemon, so be gentle with me, I'm not so good at it…Anyway, sorry for the late update…I need to work, and because of that I don't manage to do lot of things…_**

**_Until next time…Bye!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everybody, sorry for the late update, I was (really) busy…and sorry about me having to stop the last chapter when was getting interested, but, oh well…XP..here's another chapter….enjoy…  
**

* * *

"Sasuke-kun."

….

….

"Sasuke-kun, wake up," Kabuto Yakushi stood in front of the young Sharingan user's door, attempting to get his attention. However, this was Sasuke's relaxation time, and hardly anybody could ever get through to him.

And this was what Kabuto hated the most. He always had to call him for Orochimaru-sama, and most of the time, he was punished because he had _ruined Sasuke-kun's precious relaxation._

Kabuto hated Sasuke, but he had to put up with him because if not, Orochimaru would kill him…and that would _not_ be good. But because of his master's new plan, he was finally feeling better. Orochimaru-sama's plan would affect Sasuke the most, for which he was very glad.

Now Kabuto started to push his luck and opened the door of Sasuke's room just _slightly_.

Before the door had even opened an inch, someone had forcefully slammed him into the wall opposite of Sasuke's door. The person's grip on his throat was enough to choke him in q matter of seconds. Kabuto was scared to death.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Kabuto?" a cold, calculated voice was barely heard, but Kabuto knew whose it was.

"Sas-…uke…-kun…let..go!" Sasuke loosened his grip a little, just enough for Kabuto to answer him.

"I'll ask one more time. What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun, but I just_…_wanted to say that Orochimaru-sama wants to speak with you." Kabuto's answer was interrupted by coughing.

"Now? What does he want to speak to me about? He knows he isn't to disturb me at this time, and neither are you. Tell him we'll speak tomorrow." Sasuke was getting little pissed, but he restrained himself, willing himself not to tear Kabuto apart.

"No, it must be now. It was an order; it can't wait till tomorrow. This is something that will change our future."

Sasuke let Kabuto drop from his grip completely and started to think about the words he said. _'Change our future. What the hell is he talking about? Well, maybe I should go and find out, but I'm sure I won't like it.'_

"Hn. He's not my master; he can't order me around, but I'm curious about what is he planing to do."

Kabuto's breath left his chest in a rush. He was happy that Sasuke had decided to go of his own free will; if he hadn't...well, it would be a bitch having to fight him over that.

"Hai. Let's go. Orochimaru-sama is expecting us."

A few minutes later they were in Orochimaru's office.

"Aah, Sasuke-kun. I'm so glad you could join-" His words were interrupted.

"Cut the crap, Orochimaru, and get straight to business. I don't have all day," Sasuke growled.

"My, my. Again with that tone with master Orochimaru!" Kabuto insisted that Sasuke show some respect towards his master, but it was like he was speaking to a wall. Sasuke even refused to acknowledge Orochimaru as his master.

"Kabuto, talk to me when you get your nose out of Orochimaru's ass. I can't hear you from there." That was all it took for Kabuto to get fighting mad, and Sasuke knew that, but before they could get into a serious fight, they were stopped..

"Enough! Both of you calm down! I didn't summon you so you could fight. You are here so I can inform you of my future plans." A smirk appeared on Orochimaru's face as he continued. "But first, Sasuke, there are some things that you should know. Kabuto already knows, and the plan is far enough into action for you to know too."

Sasuke just grunted at him. He was getting impatient but he wouldn't let _them_ know that.

"But, before I start with the story, I want to know something. How much do you know about me? During my time in Konoha, and here."

Sasuke went quiet for moment or two, searching through his memories for the knowledge about the snake Sannin. Finally, he spoke.

"You are Orochimaru, one of the legendary Sannin from the Hidden Leaf Village. Your sensei, Sarutobi, was the Third Hokage. Your teammates were Tsunade, current Hokage, known for her chakra-enhanced strength, and Jiraiya, the Toad Sage. You were a great ninja, but your evil intentions were discovered by the Third Hokage, and you fled the village."

Sasuke took a breath and started again. "Now you are missing nin, a criminal, who founded the Sound Village. That's it. That's what I know."

Orochimaru chuckled and shook his head. _'Ah, Sasuke-kun. You really don't know anything about me.'_

"Good, Sasuke-kun. But you missed the period between my departure from Konoha and my creation of Sound…"

Sasuke's eyes went wide for second. He really didn't know anything about the man during that time; he hadn't thought it was important.

"During that time, my life was nothing like it is now. I was…let's say _interested_ in someone," Orochimaru revealed.

"A girl?! You?!" Sasuke just couldn't believe that.

"Sasuke-kun, please don't interrupt me again. Yes, I was. The woman was interesting to me, and she was alone, like I, and without a PURPOSE. So I decided to give her one. We were, let's say, _together_ but a short time, just a few weeks. And that was it."

"That's it?! What do you mean _that's it?_! Why the fuck did you even tell that story? There has to be more to it than that." Now Sasuke lost it. But Kabuto was calmly sitting and listening to the story.

"Do not interrupt me again. There's more. The last time I saw her was ages ago, but it doesn't matter to me; she was nothing to me. However, there's something." He paused to look at their faces, Sasuke's the most, because Kabuto knew story. "I found out by pure accident. She was seen in Tanzaku Town, 15 years ago. She was in a hospital, in the delivery ward."

Kabuto still sat calmly, all the while thoughts were forming in his head. _'A child...That's perfect!!' _

Sasuke, on the other hand, was completely shocked. _'Orochimaru has a child! That's impossible!' _

"You have a child? A CHILD! That's impossible. How come you didn't tell me earlier? When did you find out? And who's the mother?" Sasuke was beyond pissed now, and he let it show.

"Hmm, a lot of questions, but let's start from the beginning. I didn't tell you so as not to ruin your training. I only recently found out. Apparently she didn't want to have the child, so she gave it to a woman I met a week ago. She kindly told me everything she knew. And now about the child. Well, she doesn't know that I'm her father, but she does know me."

"What do you mean by that? Do you know her? Do _I_ know her?" That was something Sasuke wanted to know the most.

Orochimaru couldn't calm himself. He was nearly choking with his laughter. This was just too funny.

"Dear Sasuke-kun. That's the best part! You don't just know her…YOU WERE HER TEAMMATE!"

Sasuke's face went slack with shock. Eyes wide, Sharingan spinning, jaws wide open. He just couldn't believe it.

"Yes, Sasuke. My long-lost daughter is Sakura!"

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Sakura and her team were returning to the hotel; their mission had been a success and they were heading home tomorrow. Suddenly, a sharp pain from her chest made her stop in her tracks and cry out loud. The pain was too much to handle; her breath shortened into gasps and her vision darkened.

In her ears, she could hear a voice calling her name. But the pain was so distracting, she couldn't hear what else was said...

Kiba and Shino were already in the hotel; she was alone to deal with the pain.

Suddenly she heard it clearly; someone was saying, "_Sakura. My daughter!" _The pain faded, but Sakura didn't notice. All she could think was that she had recognized the voice. It was **Orochimaru! **With that thought still circling in her head, she fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

**Yeah…I know, it could be better…but I really needed to explain a few things, so I wrote this…well next one will be better..promise…It will have more Sakura, Itachi…And just a reminder plz review…I like those…(well duh, who doesn't XP)…and that's it from me…see ya..**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:…hey to my readers, here's another chapter, I hope you love it…it should make things clearer over Sakura and Itachi's life…soooo…on with the story…; )**

* * *

Deep in the forest, somewhere across the border of Tea Country, was a cave. In the center of the cave, a shadowy image appeared. There was light coming from a torch, illuminating the space just barely.

The shadow-cloaked person did a few rapid hand signs and muttered with a deep voice, "Assemble."

Soon after, nine more shadowy figures appeared, forming a circle around the torch. The first person walked a few steps from torch, and took his place in the circle.

After a minute of silence, the person spoke. "So you're all here. Good." The voice was deep, masculine. "Before I begin explaining why I summoned you here, I want Itachi and Kisame to tell me their exact location." He turned left, toward the ones he'd spoken of.

Kisame was the first to speak. "We are in Stone, searching for the scroll that you told us to find." Obvious sarcasm was evident in his voice.

"I know you're in Stone. Where **exactly **in Stone?" The growl coming from their leader shut Kisame's mouth quickly.

"We are near the Fire Country border, Leader-sama." The smooth, velvet voice of Itachi Uchiha was heard.

"Thank you, Itachi," said leader. He turned to Kisame, who was now trembling with fear. "This is why you're paired with Itachi, you impetuous fool. You should thank him, because with your brain, you would've been dead long time ago."

Silence filled the cave. No one dared to speak. Leader's Rinnegan was piercing holes through their heads, daring them to speak.

"Now, the reason I summoned you here. As you all know, we have started to have problems within the organization. By that, I mean the recent injury of several members." Automatically, his gaze fell on a bomb artist, and later on an 'immortal' pair.

"Not all of us have the same problems, but it is important. No one is perfect, so we may have problems with healing our injuries. And since our only _medic _is…" he stopped, taking a moment to look at the bomber's hands, and continued. "Inefficient_-_" Leader was cut off by their 'medic'.

"I did what I could. His hands were unattached from his body for too long. I did a great job, and I wasn't even paid for it." The last part was practically muttered, but his partner heard it all.

"The hell with you and your money! I'm fucking sick of you! You-" He was cut off by his impatient leader.

"**Silence! **I don't want to hear another word or you'll regret it. The way things are going, we will need someone to be our medic. We have far too many enemies, and we need all the help we can get. So, Itachi and Kisame here will get me a medic."

Everyone in the cave seemed to be deep in thought. It wasn't everyday Leader brought someone new into the Akatsuki, especially a medic.

"Do you have someone specific in mind, Leader sama?" Itachi asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do. I've heard of a very strong medic, one who is better than Tsunade herself. She's been-" He was interrupted by another member.

"She? What do you mean SHE? We're a 'no girls' organization, yeah!" Deidara was getting a little pissed off.

"Shut up, Deidara. Don't dare to interrupt me again! And, you moron, we have a woman in Akatsuki already. Itachi, Kisame, you'll go in search of the girl. Do not hurt her on the way here; she's of great importance to us."

Itachi's eyes narrowed to mere slits. He had the sinking feeling that he knew who Leader was talking about. And he didn't like it.

"Her name is Haruno Sakura, of the Leaf village."

_'Oh, God, no.'_

* * *

"Sakura, wake up."

"Saakuraaa."

She heard the voices of Kiba and Shino clearly, but she didn't want to wake up. She could still hear it in her head, Orochimaru saying that she was his daughter. But how? HOW?! It was impossible; she already had a father, and a mother. She needed some answers and fast. And she knew just who could given her those answers. But first...

"Hey, hey, I'm awake! Enough yelling!"

"Saku-chan, you're finally awake. Are you alright?" The night before, Kiba had been worried about her since she was late getting to the hotel. It wasn't like her, so he and Shino decided to search for her. He was glad they had.

"Sakura, we found you out in the forest. What happened?" That was Shino, always straight to business.

"I'm okay, just a little dizzy, that's all. Hey, guys?"

"Yeah, do you want something?"

"No, just…can you leave me alone? I'm still tired, and I want to get some sleep. Okay?"

Kiba and Shino exchanged quick glances and left the room without asking her any questions.

As soon as the door shut behind them, she started to plan. She knew where to find him, the one she needed for answers. He was close, too close, and she was going to him for some answers, tonight.

* * *

Two shadows jumped from tree to tree, hurrying to reach their goal.

As the night settled around them, they set up camp close to their quarry. They would strike as soon as morning broke.

The Sharingan user took the first watch. As he sat on the grass with his back against the tree, he couldn't stop thinking about their mission. They were to capture the medic and force her to cooperate, which was rather impossible. This was Sakura; he knew her like the palm of his hand. She was rather complicated and a huge pain if she didn't want to do something that didn't benefit her in some way.

He understood why Leader was so interested in her; she was strong, and yet she could become even stronger.

Glancing at his sleeping partner, Itachi's mind once again drifted to the pink-haired kunoichi. He remembered everything about them: how they met, their secret relationship. Everything. The last time they met was the end for them, and he was the one who had wanted it. But, he himself didn't know if he really had feelings for her. Did he care about her? Like her? Or was it all just lust? Well, they had started it as a lustful relationship, but as the time passed, they had ended up like this.

_'In the end, it's good we are not together. We're on two very different paths; I have to concentrate on my goal, while she…' _In his thinking, he remembered something about her. And he couldn't help but wonder..

_'Does Pain know? It is most likely possible that he does know. But, this is something that most people don't know about. In fact, just three people know about it, including me. I wonder if she knows about that already?'_

He shifted slightly on the uncomfortable ground and moved himself to the tree. The night was perfect. A mild wind was blowing, cutting through the heat.

Just like the night they met…

_Flashback:_

_He was running through the forests of Rain. The enemy he had been ordered to kill was rather annoying, not to mention a coward._

_Itachi had a simple order. "Kill Miko Oyaki from Rain. Mission duration: one week," Leader's voice rang in his head. His week was at its end, and it was all because of the annoying man he had been assigned to kill. Demo, Itachi had to admit to himself, he was good at running; even at Itachi's top speed he couldn't get close to target. But that was gonna change real soon, because the man may be fast, but Itachi was- suddenly Itachi felt something or _**someone. **_But...that was__ impossible; he should have detected it a long time ago, but now, apparently the person was fighting HIS target…now Itachi was _**pissed**_._

_He pumped chakra to his feet to get his top speed, but he didn't want to tire himself, because he would need his chakra, after all; he still didn't know who the person was._

_When he got to them, he noticed two things. One, his target was lying dead on the ground. Two, (and this irked him most) the person who hid his chakra PERFECTLY from him, and killed his target, was a GIRL._

_Itachi had a few thoughts running through his head. _'Who is this girl? And how…?' _He was still amazed by her perfect chakra control. _'She's got a lot of explaining to do…if she want to stay alive…'

_The girl turned slowly to face him and stepped out of the darkness ._

_Now he could see all of her. She was nothing he hadn't seen before: girly features, kunoichi's grace…but pink hair. _'Strange,' _he thought, _'Not an everyday sight. And,'_ his eyes scanned the area quickly; there were large holes in ground, trees were cut in half, the place was destroyed, _' a rather strong one. This is…interesting.'

_He was about to begin questioning her when she beat him to it._

"_Uchiha Itachi," the kunoichi stated._

_'_So she knows who I am after all...good.' _He couldn't help but smirk at the girl._

"_I saw you chasing that man through the forest. He's your target, right?" she asked. Itachi just nodded._

"_Well, I supposed so, demo I, too, had a mission involving this man. I got him first, and…" She stopped, and sent him smirk. "...you know, first come, first serve…and as I see it…he is _**mine.**_" She put special emphasis on mine part._

'Strong and smart,' _he thought. "Hn. You are correct, but tell me one thing, kunoichi. Why would I give my target to you? You know who I am, and I could kill you _**so easily.**_" He repressed a smirk. _'Now what, kunoichi?'

"Y_eah, you have the rights to him. And...you could, but you won't." The kunoichi grinned at him._

"_And what makes you think I won't?"_

"_Your chakra is almost completely drained. You spent the most by chasing the man, and you reserved just enough to defeat him. But, you didn't count on anyone else being here to interrupt you. And I lost less than you, because I was lucky for finding him this fast. So, you won't get anywhere if you attack me now. Am I right?" She stressed every single word, so she could enjoy it more, and he knew that._

"_Maybe you are right, demo you forgot one thing. I'm not a normal fighter; you should know that I don't even need much chakra. I have the Sharingan."_

"_Oh, yeah. That. I hope you don't underestimate me because you thought I forgot about that." Itachi's eyes narrowed._

"_Because I didn't. I'm well aware of it; the thing is, I didn't want to touch on a sore spot." His eyes were narrowed to mere slits._

"_Yeah. I know about your eyes, and even if you hadn't given it away, I would know, because my medic career allows me to sense your pain. And I know you're almost blind; I can sense that too. So, if you __wanted me to tell you that, there you go. Happy?"_

_In the next second, she was pinned against one of the only trees that were still standing. The tight grip on her throat told her that she had stepped over of the line._

"_And what was that supposed to mean, _**kunoichi**_?" He was beyond irritated and more than a little pissed. How could a low-class kunoichi humiliate him, without showing any fear?_

_She was right, he was almost blind, and the pain was unbearable...but still. _

'This girl…she's not a normal kunoichi. She's from Leaf, and they don't train kunoichi like this. A medic, strong, smart. I haven't seen that in a long time.'

"_It is supposed to mean that I _**pity you.**_"_

_With that she got a brutal slap to the face, something she had expected for daring to insult the Uchiha._

_He quickly composed himself, not wanting to be irritated by the girl. Or at least not let her know. She was entertaining, but not that much. The slap caught her off guard and sent her flying through the trees. He walked up to his dead target, picked him, and threw him across his shoulder. Before he walked away, he glanced to the girl and asked, _"_Kunoichi, what's your name?"_

_A cough was heard from her; he really had slapped her hard, but she had deserved it._

"_Haruno Sakura."_

"_Haruno, we will definitely see each other again, and when we do, I expect better attitude. Girls shouldn't behave like that; it's not respectable." With that, he smirked and turned around to walk away. He was obviously mocking her, and she knew that. However, something made him stop in his tracks. She said something…_

"_But killing your entire family because of an order is?"_

_In an instant he turned towards her, eyes wide with shock._

'She…how?'

**End of flashback**

_'She really is something.'_

* * *

**So, guys, what do you mean…Yeah, it's still little unclear, but it will get clearer in time…**

**So stay tuned, next chapter will have little SasuSaku, and much more…**

**And plz R & R…..love ya**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:…yeah, I know I broke the promise…SORRY..I was having little problems, but here I'm late just a day, so don't be mad…anyway I'll post these days one more chapter as a bonus…**

* * *

Sakura was running as fast as she could, pumping chakra to her feet so she could be faster. She didn't know where she was going exactly, but still she kept running like she knew where to go. It was weird; she knew precisely where to turn, where to jump, like someone was moving her body against her will. Finally, she stopped. She was in front of an small, cottage-like house.

She felt a presence behind her. She turned around slowly...and saw a snake.

'A s_nake. His signature. But why does it feel like...' _her thoughts broke off as she looked at the snake. It was coming to her. When it reached her, the snake moved to her leg and started slithering up her body. She reached her hand out and the snake moved onto her arm.

'S_trange. It feels like…I can control it. Like she's mine.'_

The snake dropped from her body to the ground and moved toward the cottage. Curious, Sakura followed it.

'_Something is waiting for me in that cottage. Whether it's bad or good, I don't know; whatever it is, I'm going in. I need answers,' _she thought. And with that she stepped inside.

The cottage was rather small; it contained only one room, which had nothing inside. It looked like it was deserted. That idea was shot down when she immediately saw the man who was haunting her dreams, the one she had wanted to talk to for so long.

Orochimaru stood in the dark corner of the room, waiting for her.

He couldn't wait to tell her the truth. He'd waited so long for something like this. When he found out about her, he couldn't describe his emotions. Was it anger, sorrow, fury, rage, for her mother not telling him the truth, or was it happiness, joy, hope...? He didn't know, but tonight everything would be clear. For now, he just wanted her to know what was real, so he would let her decide whether to stay or not. Either way, she was obviously going to detest him.

'O_h well nothing new. But I hope I can get her to trust me somehow. I need her to be by my side and help me.' _Orochimaru needed to have her for his plans; she was perfect for them. Besides, Kabuto had already pestered him about her, and it would be fun to irk the irritating Sasuke.

When he stepped out of the dark and walked up to her, he saw her tense up; she was part afraid, part nervous.

"I want to hear the truth!" Sakura demanded forcefully.

She looked him straight in the eyes and saw him studying her, too. But there was something in his eyes besides the maniacal gleam. Was it…care?

And then he spoke. "I've waited for so long, Sakura, my child -" Sakura cut him off before he could continue.

"Don't you dare call me that! I am not your child. And before you start with your little speech, I just want to tell you one thing. I HATE YOU! You destroyed my friends' lives and mine. You took Sasuke away from me and made him evil. You're the worst piece of trash in the entire world!"

"Yes, you are right. I did horribly wrong things, I don't deny it and I don't regret it. But, you're wrong when you said I took Sasuke. I didn't have to; he came to me by himself and you know it. I believe you were there..."

"But _you_ were the one who made him do it. _You_ left that fucking mark on his neck that's eating him apart inside. It's **your**fault" She began sobbing. It still hurt her to think of Sasuke abandoning her that night.

Orochimaru was irritated now. Here he was, in the middle of the forest with his daughter, trying to explain everything to her. But _noooo_; she kept speaking about Sasuke. _'Curse that young boy and the day I met him.'_

"Listen to me, Sakura. I don't think now's the time to speak about Sasuke. For now there is another, more important, subject that we have to discuss. Let us first deal with this, and we'll speak later about _him._" The last part came like a hiss from his mouth. Sakura was hard pressed not to shudder. "Do you agree?"

When the question was asked, she couldn't help but notice the tone in his voice. It was soft, gentle; her instincts told her she needed to listen what he had to say. Sakura shut everything up inside her mind and fully concentrated on him.

"Yes, I do; I'm listening."

_'Good,'_ Orochimaru thought. "Alright then, I'll start explaining, but only the things you ask. This way we can actually have a real conversation. If you're ready, you can start asking."

Sakura was in deep thought; she wanted to know so much!

"Am I your daughter? Truly?" She closed her eyes, hoping she had heard him wrong.

"Yes, you are."

"But how? I have parents, a mother and a father already. How could it be?"

"Easy. The people who raised you are not your parents. They are just taking care of you as if you were their own." He was brief with his answers; he didn't want her to know too much.

"But they never told me; why? I'm eighteen now, old enough to know the truth; I had the right to know!"

"Yes, you did, but they still didn't tell you. It's obvious as to why the didn't. Why would they give you up, Hokage's apprentice, the best medic, a super strong kunoichi, and not to mention my daughter." He stopped there on purpose, smiling a bit.

"What?! They knew you're my father? God, I can't believe it. Just how many things am I going to find out that they never bothered to tell me?" She was pissed.

_'Perfect,' _he thought, _'I just need to tell her my part of the story and she will be mine.'_

"Listen, Sakura. I am going to tell you the truth. I didn't know about you. Your mother gave you up at birth and never even hinted at being pregnant. A month ago, I found out about you, that I had a child, that _she _lied to me, and that you were in Konoha-" The snake man took deep breath and continued. "It made me furious. I couldn't just come and tell you the truth, so I had to wait for the perfect opportunity. And luckily, I got it."

That comment made Sakura suspicious. _'Did he actually not know or is he lying? If he had known earlier, he wouldn't have fought me and tried to kill me in the Forest of Death. Then again...maybe he would.' _The last thought scared Sakura. Just what was this man capable of?

"Why should I trust you? I think you're lying. You're just trying to manipulate me so that you can get information or something like that. I don't believe anything you just said!"

"Hn…ha." Orochimaru started to shake with his laughter.

"What's so funny? I'm being serious!"

"Sakura, the funny thing is that, deep down, you _do_ believe that what I say is the truth; however, my dear, you don't want it to be true. You are afraid of me and the life that you will have to follow as my daughter. You-" Sakura cut him off yet again.

"What do you mean 'the life I have to follow'? I don't have to listen to you. I live my own life my way; is that clear?! I will never stoop Sasuke's level and abandon people who love and care about me just to follow you and your twisted schemes!"

_'Yes, you will, little Sakura. Even if I have to force you, even if it's the last thing I do, you will belong to me. Just like Sasuke.'_

"Sakura, you don't understand. Do you really believe that you will have the same life now that you know the truth? Everyone will find about it, and you will suffer. Your friends will abandon you, the others will detest you. There is no other way but for you to stay with me."

"Yes, there is. Even if I am your daughter, it doesn't have to mean I am like you. I'm not like you, and my friends know that."

Orochimaru just smiled. "Now perhaps. But what will you do when your powers come forth? When you become more powerful than anyone in that village. What then? And not to mention a few other things…"

Now Sakura was scared. "What other things?" she asked him hesitantly, which he returned with his smirk.

"Yourself. Everything about you is going to change. You inherited your character from me, strong-willed, if not evil. You don't let yourself be manipulated, you act how you like. But you will change even more. I trust you saw the snake outside? She accepted you as her master."

"But that doesn't mean... I am not evil, and I never will be! The snake was just a trick, to confuse me." Sakura thought to herself, _'And just how in the hell did it work?'_

"Ahh, Sakura. Again with the denial. You know it wasn't a trick. The snake was settled there for a reason; her job is to eliminate any enemies that approach. She couldn't know that you were not enemy. She sensed you as one of her own, like it senses me. And she will serve you like she does to me. And as for being evil. Hn, I never said that you are. It's just easier that way." And with that, he thought the talk was over. Her shocked face explained it all, and he couldn't help but to smirk. _'Success.'_

"I...I don't know. This is just too much. I…have to go." With that, she turned around and started running away.

But before she managed to leave, she heard him say something that made her heart ache.

"I'll wait for you, my child."

It was strange how couple of words could affect her so much, but she felt wanted. She felt as if she had found that something she'd been waiting for. And it all made sense to her now.

But before anything, she needed to settle things with her 'parents' and friends. And then… Then maybe she would find what she had been looking for.

-------

Across the forest of Wind Country, in front of the lake, sat another upset figure.

The Sharingan user was more than pissed when the Sannin told him about _her._ The last person he wanted to know about… He had left them all, detested them, tried to kill them, all to gain power, and now… Now he was going to have to put up with her.

Orochimaru was kind enough to tell him she would be living with them. But that meant...breakfast together, training together, lunch, dinner, even sleeping since there was only the one furnished room.

_'Ugh, fuck. I just can't deal with her now. I waited for so long to kill Itachi. Now she has to come and spoil everything I've been building. I don't need a fangirl, and I don't need her. Especially not now, when I've planned Orochimaru's downfall.'_

He started pacing nervously, thinking about what should he do. But maybe she wasn't the same; if she really was _his_ daughter, she had to be different. It was the natural order of things that a child would resemble their parents' personalities. He hoped she was more like _him_. At least she might be little stronger than the last time he had seen her. He couldn't even look at her, she was so pathetic.

_'Weak, pathetic, useless. I could go on forever. All of Konoha is like that. If she wants to be strong, she will have to choose this life. She will have to embrace her hatred to accept this life. But why do I care? It'll be better if she doesn't come, because she will not stand in my way.'_

Somehow, one part of him wanted her to come. He couldn't deny that he was lonely…

He had thought of her sometimes, and it made him feel slightly better. She was always there for him, in good and bad, and it made him wonder if she still would be. He always remembered the night he left her on that bench. He had wanted to kiss her then, but he hadn't. And now...

_'Hn. Maybe this will be fun after all,' _Sasuke thought with a grin.

* * *

**A/N:…I know this chapter sucked, but I had to explain more the story. Ok I get it, from now on, it'll be interesting…**

**And more Itachi and Sasuke all together with Sakura…so plz don't be mad for late update, and review plz……Andrea loves ya XP**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:…and here it is as promised an extra chapter, for all my fans, and to say sorry for my late update…So enjoy…**_

' _finally, we are home_..'…Kiba couldn't help not sigh. He was far from happy to return home from this mission. Sakura has been acting strange the whole trip, not to mention from the part they found her in forest. They found her laying on the ground, unconscious, and she was mumbling some strange stuff. He was sure she was under someone's genjutsu. And when she woke up, she was all weird, and it was a sign that something was **not** right. And it didn't help at all that Shino was there….' _That idiot…it is like I have a dead dog by my side…no, __**hell**__ with that._.'…he took the word back..' _Dead dog would be in better use than him..che._.'.

He couldn't help not to get angry. Sakura is hiding something from him, Shino is…well he's being _Shino, _and it was pissing him off.

"Enough!!"…Kiba couldn't help but not to yell, he needed answers now! Shino and Sakura both stopped running to look at their **OBVIOUSLY **angry teammate.

"What's wrong Kiba? We mustn't delay any longer our return to Konoha. We are as it is late, Tsunade will kill me…" Sakura needed to make to Konoha as soon as possible, she had to speak to her shisou…

"Everything is wrong. Why are we hurrying back, when we have time, and what happened to you? You act strange, like you are not yourself… You two had been quite this whole trip, and I want to know what's going on! I know why Shino doesn't speak, but why you?"…

"Kiba-"…Shino began but he didn't manage to finish sentence because Sakura cut him…

"Nothing is going on. I have been a little shaken because I am not in a good shape, but that's all, nothing to worry about…"..she had to lie because she couldn't stand all the questions they will raise. When the time comes the truth will be told…if it is true at all..

"Don't lie!..I can see right through you. You don't want us to know something, and it is pissing me to hell…Where were you yesterday night?..Since than you have been begging us to go home, and you act strange, like I am nothing to you…"…

"Kiba that was **ENOUGH!**" She just couldn't stand it..It wasn't enough that she has been lied her whole life, that she's betrayed, but nooo…he just has to make my day…. "I've had it. It is none of your business where I have been, you are nothing to me, so you can control my life, and to know everything about me! I am old enough to take care of myself. Did You get that clear, idiot?"…

She practically fumed. '_how dare he to talk to me like that?!_'…But there was something odd. When she looked their faces… Kiba was…_surprised_, _hurt.._

His mouth were gaping wide open and his eyed reflected a million feelings, some of them she couldn't detect. Shino on the other hand was slightly shaken by her words, but his face still was calm…' _Something is certainly wrong with her _'..shino thought…he too had been observing her, and he saw her change her attitude..

"W-wha-aat?"…Kiba was shocked . He didn't expect that.

But she didn't give up…she was angry, and she had to went it on someone..

"Like you heard..or you have a hard of hearing?...Don't dare ever again to question me, like I am some kid…I am strong, and god damn me if I let anyone again mistake about me!"

"Sakura…you…y-ou are n-not the same…What happened to you..?"…

But this was the best part of all…instead of giving them the explanation, she…laughed…It was strange twisted laugh, they were now for sure someone had brainwashed her.

"Nothing happened to me…Nothing _yet…_ But wait you shall see me soon enough…"…with that she turned around and started running again..

They left with blank looks on their faces, watching her run..They didn't have much of an choice, so they run behind her…on safe distance that is…

'_That idiot…who gave him the right to…I swear one day-' _But she stopped herself there. What was she thinking!!...How could she say all that things to him…He was her best friend..'_something is affecting me…I felt the urge to kill him when he pissed me off…but I can't do that…OOOHH go something's __**not**__ right…'_.

When she finished little talk in her head she put on he max speed. Konoha was getting nearer, and she had to make it as soon as possible,....before she…do something she'll regret….

On the other side, one more person was upset, and that is very much. He couldn't stand it. Why can't he find her. He was told she was on mission, but her hotel room was empty…Not a sign of her…or her teammates. Something was not right…

"Itachi-san, I spoke with the owner…"..Blue skinned nin entered room where his partner was…

Sharingan user turned around. He was really interested what was going on…

"Hn"…'_continue'_ …

"He said they were here two days, but…"…he stopped there…

"What?"

"The girl..he said that she was only one night here, and he hadn't see her until her teammates brought her unconscious-"…Itachi narrowed his eyes… "-and than she ran after some time, and didn't come back. Her teammates left early in the morning…"…

Itachi was…speechless; '_what on hell happened_'…he was surprised. What could made her unconscious, and run away after waking up…It didn't make sense…

Unless…

"Kisame…"…Itachi turned to his trusted friend..He had to know…

"Hai…"…As always he reports to duty…

"I need you to find out something…Go and scan the area around hotel for chakra tracks…"

"Ok, demo …What am I looking for…just scanning, or….did you had someone precise on your mind..?"…He asked his partner with his brow arched, he really was curious.

"As a matter of fact I did had someone on my mind…You shall try to search someone special chakra…It should be easy, having on mind that you know him.."

Kisame thought for a while. He wasn't as bright as Itachi, but still he wasn't **that** slow too. It went a moment until he remembered someone…'_but it couldn't be…_' …he looked itachi wide eyed.

Itachi looked him straight in the eyes, and smirked….So he's partner has already figured it out…'_good.._' … "Yes, you are going to search for traces of Orochimaru…"…

With that Kisame only nodded. He didn't need to question Itachi, because he was always right, so he went straight to job…Things were strange and interesting with the whole story started, but now….he was _really _ interested…

Sasuke was…well let's just say near nervous break down…When Orochimaru returned he expected to see Sakura with him, but she wasn't. He couldn't believe it, how she had chosen that pathetic village over power…over _him_!...

He was anxious to see her, though he didn't let it show, of remembered what sannin had told him…

_Flashback_

"_Where is she? Don't tell me she dumped you…"..Sasuke couldn't helped but smirked, it was just too fun not to provoke the snake…but deep in heart he was hurt…_

"_Sasuke kun.." His 'master' actually hissed the name.. "I am glad that you want to know about her, it says that she still means to you-" He drawled the words to make him sorry for what he said, and it was working, Sasuke was angry… "-demo, she only left so she can leave everything behind and return here…to her rightful place…"_

"_Aa? What the hell did that mean? Did you actually understood what you said?...Sakura will never come here…if she didn't come now, what makes you think that she'll from Konoha come, betray everything…she'll never do it.."…_

"_Yes Sasuke kun..I understood everything..You should know by now I don't say things that don't make sense…It is you who doesn't get it…And you were supposed to be Uchiha…che…" …And he actually smirked…smirked in a face of pissed Uchiha…_

_'How __**dare he?!**__ '…Sasuke was beyond furious… "Why you…-"_

"_Silence…not a word…she'll come, you will see. Only patience is needed…that's all"…_

"_And when she come…what than?"…_

"_Curious are we Sasuke kun…?...well you'll see, but let's just say it will be good for you if she comes…than…you'll be invincible…"…with that Orochimaru trailed in his own thoughts, leaving Sasuke to his own…_

_End of flashback_

'what the hell did he mean by that…" he **was **curious for some reason, a strange thing, because there are little things that are making him feel like that.

Part of him that craved power wanted to know what the snake ment, but other part..it was just a thought of Sakura being with him in it…

"Hn, but anyhow…maybe I can get this in my favor..only if she would come…"

Since Kisame was gone Itachi took the opportunity to snoop around the room Sakura was in..He could feel her scent all over room. In bathroom, in the hall, on bed…He sat himself on bed trying to imagine her sleep. He took a pillow and deeply inhaled…'_just like her…_'…he wanted her by his side now, to hold her, to tell her…something he could not…he wanted to be everything she wanted from him, but he couldn't…it was too late..

Slowly he closed his eyes…his thoughts run to her, every being in his body craved for her…She was the only one, only one to enter in his heart. To be able to break cold, uncaring barrier and sneak her way in his mind and heart…

Sanity, salvation, hope…she was everything to him. She could save him, if she tried little harder, but she gave up…His reason to live has given up on him, and that was what hurt him the most.

How could she leave it all, the whispers, the touch. Cuddling in sweat , after nights of passion. He wondered if she ever knew what he felt for her…Maybe, she wouldn't left. He knew it was his own fault for their end, in fact he was the one to break it. But still, like a weak, pathetic child he wanted for her to beg him. Beg him not to leave her, to stay together, to…anything…

Instead…she reacted in totally other way. She accepted it, and confronted him.

And when she told everything she had to say, and turned to leave, he had to say something…anything..and only thing that came out of his mouth was something that spoiled everything.

As he felt her chakra fading, he felt her missing, missing from his he wasn't a child. He would let her go to be happy, with her friends and family. It is already late for him..

He still remembered the day she gave herself to him…

_She was beautiful, a master piece…She came to me on her own accord…brave, but can she stand it…I watched her every move, trying to join her game. She came swinging her hips towards me in attempt of seduction…It worked…I'm her pawn…_

_I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground……_

_She snaked her hands around my neck, and into my hair, while she kissed me, hard and filled with passion…Tugging my hair hard, because I like it…In a moment the heat is unbearable, and I place her gently on bed. She looks at me eyes filled of lust, and says gentle words…_

_I'm hearing what you say but I just can't make a sound…_

_Kisses turned us into animals, but I wanted it to keep slow. I remove her dress that she wore just for me. She moaned when I placed open kisses on her neck, teasing her. Her hands worked busy on my torso, gliding her hands up and down like she can't get enough of it._

_You tell me that you need me…_

_Hoarse cry was heard from her when I engulfed her nipple, and started sucking it slow, rolling it with my tongue. That only cause her to grip tighter on my hair, and I like it, so I moaned for her to know what she does to me. So I tug harder on her nipple with every moan, while my other hand worked the same way _

_another. I know she like it. I know her too well…_

_I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you…_

_My lips soon again found hers in a more heated way, she was bolder, trusting first her tongue against mine, and it made me growl. How can she be so fucking perfect…I soon guided my hand to her sacred place, which was just waiting for me…Hot, warm, wet…all mine to take…__**mine**__. As it will always be. So I don't spare another second and remove her panties._

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat, but it's nothing new…_

_She was now lost, I can feel it. The way she's moaning my name, made me almost lose my control, and to fuck her hard, right there. But I controlled myself, it is for __**her**__. "Itachi,…ita-i-tachiii…". She could barely say my name when I was sucking her dry down there. She was sweet, as I suspected, and I just can't get enough, so I started more aggressive…_

_I loved you with a fire red-, now it's turning blue, and you say…_

_I tease her doing slow circles around her clit, making her moan, again. I like to hear her moan my name. Just mine. Sucking it in my mouth, I wanted to try another thing, I slowly put two of my fingers in her…Too much, but she'll get custom. I already could feel her tightness, her walls gripping on my fingers, hard. I was already aroused when I saw her in dress, but feeling her walls made me come there and then._

_"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you, but I'm afraid…_

_But I refrained myself. It'll be a good reward for waiting. Finally I feel her ready for me. To take her, make her mine, forever. I kiss her slow on the lips, to prepare her for next step. I get out of my pants, to be truly exposed to her. Whole. Even if it made me vulnerable, I still did it, because it felt right. I saw that my size made her gasp, and it made me smirk. I slowly guide my member to her wet cavern, pulsing for me. I looked her in the eyes, and thrust myself fully inside of her. The things I felt when I was in her could be described in one word(but hardly)…amazing…_

_Have I told you how good, it feels to be me, when I'm in you?..._

_I started gently rocking my hips with hers, coaxing her to accustom sooner on my length. And soon she did, and I felted it when she was getting more and more wetter and tighter…Moment later she asks me to do it harder, faster, so I did. Anything for her. I lost my control very soon, and I began screwing her like mad into the mattress. And she seems to like it._

_I can only stay clean, when you are around, don't let me fall…_

_As a instinct talk, I whisper gentle words to her, because she deserves them…_

_I can feel it…she's close, and so am I. But I know why, I've been pounding myself inside that tight wetness, hitting every time that precious spot inside of her. "Come for me…come my sweet koishii…make me yours…"…and with that we were off the edge. She griped my member, and coated it with her come, and I came deep inside of her.I closed my eyes savoring the feeling._

_If I close my eyes forever, would it ease the pain could I breathe again?..._

_Thoroughly spent we laid down. Each on their sides, her head on my shoulder, my arm over her waist. It was rare time in my life, and it was time I was happy, content. She was already asleep, when I looked at her. Her face, she was smiling, and I couldn't help not to smile myself…yes I was certain…She is to be mine forever._

_Maybe I'm addicted, out of control,but you're the drug that keeps me from dying.._

_She was all I ever wanted, but I still didn't know why…Why her in my life…I ask god what did I do to deserve her. Maybe he sent her to me as a salvation. But the question is…Do I need one?..._

_Maybe I'm a liar, but all I really know is you're the only reason I'm trying…  
_

_**A/N:…well…how was that.. please coment…**__  
_


	7. AN

_**A/N:….Hey ppl! First of all to say, no, it's not a new chapter( sorry…sob)… I just wanted to say THANK YOU for all my reviewers, you were all sweet XD, and it really inspires me to write more..so, I'll keep the updates but this time they will be more regular ( I know…finally XP), and to say thanks I will post tomorrow another chapter, I hope you like it..**_

_**Also I would like to thank the ones who had following my story(and not reviewing), and the ones who had subscribed to my story it also means a lot to me! **_

_**So once again thanks, and keep reviewing…**_

_**Andrea-Crimson-Hime**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:…so as promised here's another chapter…**_

_**' **__home…'_... She couldn't help, but not so sigh. She was tired from everything that happened, and all she wanted was the truth, which she could find out here. At home, so she added more chakra to be faster. The other two were silent since "the incident", not wanting to piss her off more than she already was. They had never seen her get mad like that, especially Kiba, who was her best friend, she surprised him the most. The strangest thing was her chakra,…It was different, dark, not the usual strong,she was another person. That frighten them the most, and Shino and Kiba had silently agreed to report that to Hokage. She had to know this.

Now they finally entered the village. Sakura visibly flinched. She was afraid, afraid of what she could find out tonight. If the things Orochimaru told her were true, her life could never be the same again.

_' Saku-chan, calm down, everything will be fine…_' she tried to calm herself down a little, but it wasn't helping. Suddenly her eyes narrowed at the sight in front of her. As usual Kotetsu and Izumo were at the gate, watching for any intruders. They will send them off to Hokage to report as soon as they approach. '_shit, I don't have time for this! Sorry Shisou, but I have something to finish first'_…She looked at her two teammates. They were obviously worried about her, and she was sorry, truly for yelling at Kiba, and she will apologize as soon as she's finished with clearing what's true and what's false.

"Hey, hey…So your back…-" Kotetsu was first to be heard.

"-Tsunade-sama was worried about you, thought something happen…" and now Izumo continued for his friend. Shino answered.

"Yes we know, we would come back earlier if we-"…

"If we hadn't had problems with finding scroll!" Sakura continued this time, mimicking Izumo. Shino and Kiba both looked surprised at Sakura. '_what the…' _they both thought at the same time. Talking about weird. Sakura has never lied about the mission, no matter how tough it was, or stupid. Even when she failed she always spoke the true version. But now…they weren't sure that was Sakura at all. But they let it through this time, she _will _have to tell Hokage the truth.

" Oh , …Ok"…the guards said it in union.

'_clearly stupid! How didn't they suspect anything. It was a fucking D rank mission, and WE to have a problems finding a scroll…__**give me a break! **_' Kiba was angry of her. How or why would she lie. But he wondered if she is going to spill the same story to Hokage. But he wouldn't let her.

"Can we go see the Hokage now?"…Kiba asked.

'_no, not yet please...'_ Sakura silently begged.

"Well, having in mind what time it is, we already know that she is probably drinking sake again with Jiraya, so it will not be the best to disturb them. So, it will be better to report in an hour or two, than she will be ready."…words that Kotetsu was saying were like music to Sakura's ears. '_yes, score. Oh Kotetsu remind me I owe you one!'_…

"So you are dismissed until then.."

And as soon as Kiba turned around to talk to Sakura….she was gone.

Finally. She stood in front of her house, gathering the courage to enter. Her whole destiny depended on this night. Is she Haruno, or is she …

Entering her home, familiar warmness engulfed her. Her "mother" and "father" were in the living room watching tv. They were so cute, and she hated to ruin everything but she had to.

"Hey…"

Her parents jolted in surprise. They didn't expect her yet to come.

"Saku-chan, dear…your home"…her mother hugged her hard, while her father had seated himself again on the couch.

"Are you Ok, how was your mission, are you hungry, was it cold,…" Her mother just kept talking, but Sakura didn't say a word. Actually she wasn't even listening what she was saying. Her mind was on one thing only.

"Mother…Father…Can we have a word?"…This took her mother to stop talking. Sakura had to remember the look on their faces. They had actually never talked. Well not about serious stuff. They were both wide eyed, and ….what was that, that flickered in their eyes…scare?...Why would they be afraid if everything is ok?...but Sakura now knew for sure that something wasn't right.

Her father started to speak.

"What's wrong Sakura? Is everything alright ?"

"Of course everything is ok, right Saku dear? You just wanted to skip work tomorrow, ne? Saku chan, it's alright, you just go rest while I make you something to eat."…Sakura just couldn't believe it! How could she, her mother, changing the subject like that! She knew perfectly well what she wanted, and yet she…

"No, it's not that!" she said, her tone a little more stronger.

"Then what is it dear. Well what ever it is, it can wait until tomorrow. Now go, and-"

"NO!"

Her parents stopped in their tracks. Was she yelling at them?

"No! I will not go to rest, I don't want to eat or drink, and I will most certainly not stand here watching you fool me around! I see that there is no beating around the bush with you so I'll just go straight to the point and ask you something, that you better answer with truth, if you love me that is…Is that fine with you?"

They looked at each other, not knowing what to say . They were stunned as it is for Sakura yelling at them, and now…they were afraid of what she might ask…But, no…There is nothing to scare about, she doesn't know the truth, so it is ok to speak.

"Ok Sakura. Ask what you want, but please lower your voice, there's no reason to yell." Her father as always was there to calm the situation.

"Fine.."…she said with her voice lowered as much as she could. Taking a deep breath, she started.

"I know you. You two had always been my parents, taking care of me. Giving me support, teaching me what's good, and what is not. Educating me, …teaching me manners, and for that I am thankful. I can see it in your eyes that you love me. And for that love, I ask you…No, I _beg _you to tell me the truth…Are you my real parents?"…there she had made her big step and asked, now it is all up to them.

But when she looked at heir faces, she already knew the truth…

The women calling herself her "mother" fell on the ground, clearly shaken, and touched by her words, and the man, her "father" was still wide eyed, and was now running to help his wife. Women was crying her soul out, clenching to her husband who was on the floor with her, hugging her tightly. Sakura couldn't manage to say a word…'_hh-…how, co-…uld they…!'_..

She just felt a thousand emotions at once…Betrayal, hurt, fear, …tears were running to her eyes so fast didn't even notice them fall on her dirty clothes.

The pair didn't move. Only cries and shushing noise was heard in the room.

"Answer me?...Answer me _**now**_!"…long growl was heard from Sakura…Her voice came, angry, it was nothing like her own soft voice. But she didn't care, she was so hungry for answers that she would do anything to get them.

"Sakura, calm down...-" as usual he tried to calm her down but not this time.

"No! Do not…Don't you dare to say that to me! How the _fuck _could you do it! HOW?!"…she didn't care for yelling, for the women crying on the floor, nothing…she just continued to yell. "I never **ever**, thought you coul do something like that to me! Everything was fake! Whole my life"

"No, Saku-chan…" …sobbing voice was heard from the floor.

"Don't call me like **that**! I hate it!How you even dare to speak to me!You lied to me, the women who is supposed to be my _mother, _LIED! Don't you have any conscience?!"…

"Sakura enough, stop everything! Of course we are your parents!"…

"Stop lying! How can you even look me in the eyes and lye like that! You were lying to me whole life! Why, why didn't you tell me anything! And don't tell me you didn't knew who my parents were, because I know the truth!"…she had it all the pain boiling inside of her and anger mixing together, she was starting to lose control. Dark Chakra started to form around her, creating a chaos in the house. It was too strong, but she didn't phase at all on it.

"Sakura, we…ww-e, we…were afraid for you…" women's voice sounded true, but still it didn't help now.

"Afraid?! Of what? Living you? Hating you? If you had told me earlier it wouldn't have to be like this! Instead you chose lying!"

"No, listen to us…we. Ok, I will tell you the truth. But promise me you will calm down, and think things right?"…he was ready to tell her the truth, because if he didn't they may not live the another day. Her chakra was so strong and dark, that was visible, it had to stop now, or else…

"Tell me…_**now**_!"…no calming down was available. Only anger.

The man inhaled and exhaled…

"My wife and I couldn't have children. We were unhappy, because we wanted Haruno clan to keep growing, but we couldn't. We heard one day in hospital a women actually told us about you. You were just born, without anyone, alone, that your mother died, and father is nowhere to be find. And it was a perfect for us. We settled you in our home, thought you our culture, our ways of shinobi…Everything. And that is how you are here today."

Sakura clenched her fists. Her mother _died!_ '_no, no nononoooooo!_ It can't be truth! He was lying!

"She died, but we tried to find your father. Don't think we didn't! We are not horrible persons you should know that. We traveled did a little research, and found out. On the day your chunin exam."

"Back then?! It had been 3 years ago! You had to tell me, I had right to know!"

"Yes you did, and we wanted to tell you, but…when we found out who it was, we were horrified. Not everyday you adopt sannin's daughter. And especially not _his_". He manage to say last word in a hiss. He obviously hated him.

"That still didn't matter to me! He is my father! And he didn't know either about me!"

"_Father?..._Sakura I am your _father_! Not him! Or you had forgotten who took care of you. Who gave you to eat, roof under the head, love, education?! _I_ gave you, not _him_ !" Now the both of them lost it. Women who was lying on the floor was sleeping thanks to the chakra her husband channeled in her body, to put her away from this. He knew things will be tricky.

"What? Of course I didn't forget that! But he is my father too! And if he knew about me he would token care of me! So don't speak like that! I saw him, his eyes, they were true, instead of yours…."…she just couldn't let him speak like that about him! She didn't know why, but still…

"Oh…you really think so?-"…Sakura was speechless.. "-you really think he would done that? The rouge ninja, shinobi hated by all, betrayer, …the man who killed without a remourse…You really think _he _would care about something like you?...Of course his eyes were true. The mask he is holding will even convict me that I am his daughter. It is all a perfect role play. And you are too naïve to understand that. But tell me…Let's say everything is true. We are bad, he is good. What will you do next, would you go to him?" the question on which Sakura didn't know how to answer.

"I…d don't kn-oow…I am just to damn angry to think! I…have to go…!"..and without a last glance at them, she left. Left the persons who took care of her..'_but also lied…I will never forgive…'_..

Running away from the house, she wondered where to go.. until something came to her mind. Tsunade! She had to know something about it…wait…'_was she lying to me too? No it can't be..'_…but still she needed to know, so she headed to Hokage's tower.

In mean time, Kiba and Shino came earlier to see Hokage, to inform her of Sakura's strange behavior. What surprised them was that Tsunade didn't even bulge a bit when they told her everything, instead she watched blankly at ceiling.

"Tsunade-sama…are you ok?" Kiba asked. This is getting to weird.

"Is this the first time you see her act like that?" Hokage asked, face still unfazed by anything. She knew the truth about her. Well, she knew the story more than anyone. She was worried about her. Tsunade hoped that teaching her, and controlling her rage she will not become like that. But obviously the affects are very clear, and unstoppable.

"Well actually she has been changing her mood from time to time lately, but only that, nothing more. But since the trip she was like crazy.." said Kiba

"And her chakra…my insects had never sensed chakra like that. It was, Frightening. It beaten my trickiest bugs. That chakra is evil."..Shino was scared, he wouldn't deny it.

"Kiba..Shino.." Hokage said.

"Hai!" they said in union.

"I'll tell you something that will stay only in between us. Sakura is not exactly the person you have been knowing until now…she's different..and a lot from you…I would like to thank you about the information, but I warn you. Do not make her angry. Avoid her as much as you can, and don't make any contacts because I don't think you'll live to see her real power. She'll kill you by first punch."…Shock was on their faces. She couldn't been thinking of Sakura? She was gentle, naïve, innocent…_how.._

"Sakura is not herself..I will arrange to bring her here but it will be for mission report for _her_ of course, and than, we will have to keep her until we have her back.." '_if that's possible at all..'_…

"Hokage-sama…what is Sakura exactly?..."

Tsunades eyes instantly closed. As she was thinking the best word to describe it. With the deep exhale she answered…

"Sakura is …. A monstrum…"

4 pair of eyes looked wide into each others. Not wanting to know anything else they both disappeared leaving Hokage to hr thoughts. The little they knew, that the person that has been their speaking subject, has listened every word they said…..

_**A/N:…AAAhhh, I don't like it…sincerely it was all a crap…:(**_

_**Still it had to be written, so…tell me..is it good, bad, sucked…I'll gladly respect it…sorry if the chapter sucked anyway…I'll make it up…**_

_**Review**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:… Yeah I know..I'm a bitch for not updating sooner but I was really busy. Don't think it was because I hate to write..(I love it)… It's just… well I really have no excuse actually. So now here's an extra large chapter for you…**_

_**Oh and keep reviewing…XD**_

Sakura couldn't believe it. _'what the fuck…how, why…__**WHY!!**__' _her inner mind was furious. She run away from her "family" to talk to her only hope, her shisou, and she hears this.

"A…a.. a monster.." ..she was ruined, how could she say something like that for her. She looked up to her, she admired her like Hokage and the strongest women on earth…she asked her to teach her, just so she could be like her. And now, she just didn't know what the hell was going on. Tears started forming in her eyes slowly as she got up from the edge of Hokage tower an started running as far as she could, to think…to clear her mind. It was all too much for her in this past two days..

But someone was happy on the other hand. The snake sannin watched everything with help of his faithful snake which was planted on the other side of tower. Just the perfect spot for him to enjoy his victory. His life just couldn't get any better. He had Sasuke, strong and perfect vessel for his future enjoyment, and now Sakura.. He couldn't wait to make her powerful, she would be the most powerful being in the world, and he would make sure of that… He waited for so long, and now, he finally has the chance to rule the world. And he will.. with help of his pets..Sasuke and Sakura…

"What do you mean you can't find her?!"… an angry growl was heard from obviously angry Leader… "I put you on the simple assignment to capture a mere girl with pink hair, and your telling me you can't even find her! I expect you to explain your incompetence…"

The mission has been a failure because they just couldn't find even a trace from her, so they presumed that she was already in Konoha. And that wasn't good at all. Well the Leader wasn't satisfied with the results, obviously. He expected her today in the base, and now he was angry, and waiting for response from the pair that was assigned for the mission. Itachi and Kisame.

But they too weren't satisfied, Itachi for example was far worse than Leader. He was furious for not been able to find her, especially now, because he had a feeling something's wrong... and his feelings were always right.

"Well actually we found her, but they managed to escape, and we lost every trace of them - " Kisame was first to speak, because the look of his partner was telling him that he was not in the mood to speak "- I checked their chakra sign, but it was perfectly concealed, it wasn't enough for me to locate them. I also asked the old man who held hotel if he knew anything, but it was dead end."

"Good, but that still doesn't make things better…Did you really think _that_ pathetic excuse was going to make you look better?!" …with that Leader turned towards _very_ spaced out Uchiha.

"And you Itachi. I expected better from you. But instead you disappoint me. Is the great Uchiha Itachi slacking off ?"

Uchiha's eyes were extremely narrowed, and his jaw clenched in instant. No one can say something like that in his face and stay alive. But now, he'll ignore it. He just needed to get out as soon as possible, and search for Sakura. And he'll manage that when he gets rid of Leader. For that he needed to speak.

"The mission went off just like Kisame said. There wasn't any traces of chakra to follow, so we suspected they were already in Konoha, and because of that it was smarter to lay low for now, than to go to the Konoha, and just get unwanted injuries." Itachi paused there for purpose, he was always pleased when he managed to upset Leader, and outsmart him. So he enjoyed a minute before he started speaking again. " Now, we will wait until her next mission to get her. There are no other way, and I think you are thinking the same. Am .I . right?"

A small smirk adored Uchiha's face. He just couldn't help it, it was too good not to do it.

"You just love to play with the fire Uchiha san?".. The voice of the Leaders fateful partner was heard. Young, sweet women's voice.

"Of course Konan san. Fire is in my blood after all."

…Obviously those two never were so communicative, especially when they were alone. It was like a nightmare for the ones that were there with them. The young Leaders partner never really liked Uchiha, and it was mostly because of the rebellion side of him. He _was _doing always like he was ordered to, she had to admit that, but if the mission required something that he didn't like, well he did it, but not on the way he was supposed to. He always took the more dangerous way. And for her, only the way Leader tells, **goes.**

"Konan, enough. Itachi… You are right after all, we will have to wait for her to get out from Konoha again, but… I have a feeling it won't be soon enough. So, now I'll want you two to be working on 8 tails. He is most strongest after kyuubi, so I am sending you two to take care of it."

By the way Leader changed the subject everyone suspected he was angry, so they didn't want to press the subject anymore, but Itachi had brains, and he knew that Leader wouldn't give up on Sakura so easily, and he knew that he had most likely thought of a better plan, that didn't involve him and Kisame. And he didn't like it. There was no way anyone will be able to order him around, and he will most certainly _not_ leave Sakura. So for now…He will let Leader think what he wants to think. And that was for him and Kisame to search for 8 tails.

"Hai, Leader sama. We shall go for 8 tails starting immediately with your permission."

Now Kisame was confused. '_why the fuck would Itachi san accept the mission that has nothing to do with his cherry blossom _'..Kisame just couldn't get it. Oh yeah, he knew the whole story between the two of them, he knew how strange the whole situation was when they couldn't find her. He _saw_ the sorrow in Itachi's eyes while he wondered what happened to her. And now.. He gives up that easily for stupid 8 tails. '_man, this just isn't type of life I wanted to live_'…

"Excellent. Start as soon as possible, and inform me of results. You all are dismissed now.".. and just when the shadows started to fade away, Leader spoke again.. " Deidara, Tobi… You two stay."

Two crimson eyes opened slowly. The sunrise was slowly coming, and it was bad for his eyesight who had gotten worse since the last time they had been healed.

The Leader was certainly planning something, and he needs Deidara and Tobi to fulfill it. '_I wonder what's on his mind now _'…

But there was no time for spending around. He had to find Sakura.

"Itachi san…" Kisame just had to see what was on his mind.

Uchiha slowly turned towards his partner. He knew Kisame was going to ask him sooner or later what is going on, but he would explain to him later.

"Kisame. Now is not the time for explaining. I need to finish something before our mission, but I will need your help. Are you with me?"

Shark nin was beyond confused. The sentence his partner told him was an answer and a question, and he only called his name. '_what the… God will only understand him… I admire that girl … hmm, this seems dangerous. But, oh well, danger is what I do…_'

"Of course Itachi san, you lead the way…"..with the small smirk on his face shark nin answered his partners question. He knew he is going to explain to him everything, it's just matter of time.

Itachi nodded slightly, before he started walking towards fire country …"Hn, let's go"….

Everything was lost. Her hope, her dreams, her strength… She tried to find a way out, a way out from the misery she was in, out from the hate, anger, fury…

But all was avail. There was no way out. How could this happen to her, what did she do in her past life to deserve this suffering. Everyone abandoned her, betrayed her, like some worse enemy, she is forced out of their lives.

Barely audible, quiet, crying sounds echoed through empty, cold forest. She came hours ago, not been able to go anywhere else. All the time millions and millions of thoughts ran through her head, and they all ended with him. Since the day she met him. Everything changed, her whole life. How could she allow him so much. How did she manage to give up on her honor on her life for him. She was so stupid.

She let herself make quiet chuckling sound when she remembered her stupidity. Always stupid, naïve, nice little girl who let's others to have her way with her.

_'Fake!_..._'_

_Perfect by nature , Icons of self indulgence…_

Like a doll, always moved aside not to get hurt, being the main fool for someone to make fun of…Perfect little Sakura…_week, pathetic, useless,…_

Ha, she was mistaken so much about being shinobi is easy work. So much hate, wars, blood, tears…

_Just what we all need, More lies about a world that…_

Something she never was… No one even cared about her, loved her, all were the same. Happiness wasn't written in her life, only pain and hate.

'_and to think I felt pity for those kind of people…ha_'..she thought wryly.

_Never was and never will be, Have you no shame? Don't you see me?_

Everyone trusted her. She had to be everything, perfect daughter, friend, shinobi.

She knew all their pathetic little secrets, kept them all, she was a shoulder to cry, someone who was always there to comfort.

But oh….

_You know you've got everybody fooled…_

Slowly she lifted off the ground. There is not going to be more crying for her. No pain, now she will be the one to give it. And she will.. gladly..

To all of them who thought bad of her, to all who played her…

And then she remembered. The person who changed her life. _Him…_

He has to save her, because he was the right person. He always knew what to do, and always had an answer for everything…

_'That's it!! I'll find him where ever he is…' _

That was when she started running. She didn't know how she'll find him, but she had a feeling he was searching for her too. He always knew when something was wrong…

And that fact made her wonder about something. The last time they met he said something…

"_Tenshi…don't worry…everything will come to place at the time passes…"_

_'what did he mean by that…Unless…'_

Yes, he had to know it. Why else would he say something weird like that. But if he knew, why didn't he tell her. She had the right to know.

She started drawing more and more chakra to her feet. No matter how, on good or bad way, he is going to tell her everything he knows.. And he better be unaware of the situation…Or else…

Itachi sensed her. It's been five hours of search, and he was pleased that it wasn't more, because he was anxious inside. To find her, hold and whisper sweet nothings in her ear to calm her, because whatever it is the problem, she was hurt badly, and he knew what was the problem. She found out.

He was aware that she will find out sooner or later, but he was hoping it will be later. She wasn't prepared, but knowing Konoha and Orochimaru they must have been tearing her apart. Filling her head with nonsense..

But he will calm her, he had to. She deserved it.

Closing his eyes he focused. Two years ago, while they were still secretly seeing each other, during their intimate time, he planted an invisible seal on her.

It was a jutsu he gave her ( when she wasn't aware) so he could always keep track on her. But at the time it faded, and it was all because of her enormous chakra that came free.

So he needed to stay focused on it, so he could detect her.

He was alone, Kisame was long gone in search of the 8 tails, so Leader won't be suspicious.

Everything was perfect…

She was getting near. It was strange to describe, but she felt like she could read his chakra sign perfect, only if she concentrated hard enough.

And all of the sudden, chakra sign was right behind her…. ' _impossible _'

It was him… His presence was as always something she couldn't describe. She felt possessed, captured… Like he was always puling invisible strings that controlled her, every heartbeat, every breath that she takes…

She flinched when she felt his strong, cold hand come in contact with her hip. When was the last time she felt like this.. '…_too long…_'

Afraid to turn around , to see him, she closed her eyes, savoring the feel of his hand. Being fed up with her silence he turned her around, and what he sees makes him dead in track. She's more breath taking than the last time he saw her. She grown her hair, the way he likes, pink tresses adoring her heart shaped face. But her eyes..they were closed… He narrowed his eyes. She always looked him in the eyes, without any fear, why is this time different, was she still mad at him…

"Open your eyes"…his husky voice hit her. After so much time…she couldn't…

With quick jerk of her head she silently told him that she won't.

That made him take different approach.. She could feel him slowly leaning towards her, too close for her likening. His hot breath on her ear made her shiver with need.

He nipped on her ear ever so slightly, just so she could feel it, and spoke…

"Koishii …open your eyes.." …hearing her sigh pleased him. He just knew her too well, which buttons to press exactly to make her whine in pleasure and succumb to him. Thinking he won, he returned to watch her face, only to find out…

She felt him. His breath, his voice, and she remembered how he always did that. How easy he manipulated her, but now..she just isn't going to give up that easily.

' _she didn't obey…! _'…when he pulled away to see her face he found her still with closed eyes. It always worked, why not now… did she forgot him…has she moved on… What ever it is, it managed to upset him badly..

"Open them now damn it!"…his angry growl scared her. He was never like that.. But again neither was she.

Fury replaced her earlier desire, and she opened her eyes. Oh the sight she saw..

He was the same…and yet so different. His hair still clang in low ponytail to his neck, face still dark, blank without any emotions at all…but his eyes were different…she could see the anger in his eyes for not obeying him, but they were tired as well…like he didn't rest at all, and lines beneath his eyes told her it was true.. They were sad, and yet so warm… She missed it, but she is not the same anymore, and she will let him know…

He was impressed ,how much she changed. There was no love or passion in her eyes.. there was only … _sorrow_ …

'_ what did they do to her _'…

"Sakura…"… he just could not find the words what to say to her after so much time. He wanted to speak with her, but now he was lost.

"What do you want Uchiha?"… if he planed for her to call him like usual he was mistaken. At this moment he better be thankful that she's even speaking to him. She only wanted to know the truth, nothing more. Nor comfort, nor hug, nothing…

By now he was surprised and angry. How can she speak like that to him. Yes he did hurt her, but he was too always besides her, protecting her, _loving her_…

"Do not speak like that, I am not your _friend_ or _anyone_ for you to address me like that.." his hand slide from her hip to his side. If she wanted him bad, she will have him.

"Oh? And how do you expect for me to address you, your majesty?" she was being cheeky she knows it, but it was nothing more than he deserves.

"I did not come here to fight with you, Sakura- "

"Than why did you come? What do you want...I didn't tell anybody your secret if that's what is worrying you." He definitely didn't like where this conversation was leading. So much for normal talk.

"No, that is not what worries me. I trust you, and I know you didn't tell anyone. I just wanted for us to speak. So I will ask you _kindly _to stop acting as a child, and to act normal as you are"

She didn't know what pissed her more. His calm voice or his bored face. She wanted to punch him with all her strength , to yell at him, to kill him…But instead she choose not to. It will be much better if she copied him and let him know how it's like.

"Hn…fine. So what do you want to speak?"

He flinched. She changed in instant. Her face, voice… emotionless..

"Did you find out?"…no more games. This has to end soon, he didn't have time for this nonsense.

'_ HE KNEW! _' … how can this be, even him, all this time.. lied to her. Why him, after all she did for him, he betrays her too like worst enemy.. she bowed her head.

Whole world broke upon her, there was no hope. Only her and her dreams.

'_ how ridiculous…to think he was different…stupid Sakura, you were always alone. No love is gonna save you…especially __him__… Ha…_'…

"Why didn't you tell me?"… firm, strong voice was heard from her, and it provoke further questioning in him. He expected her to yell, punch, maybe cry.. but not this…

"Sakura, koishii, I-"

"DON'T CALL ME LIKE THAT DAMN IT!-" she surprised even herself for yelling at him. But she soon recovered herself. She will _not _ make herself vulnerable in front of him anymore, so she proceeded with much calmer voice "- why didn't you tell me? I had the right to know…"

"Yes you did. But let me explain…-" and yet again she cuts him.

"There is nothing to explain here. I don't need your pathetic excuse for not telling me, I've heard enough of that, I only want to know _**why**_?"…

Dark chakra started to form around her so strong that it was visible. His eyes flickered. This isn't the same Sakura he knew. The Sakura he knew was delicate, fragile….weak. But this one was dark, to be able to change emotions so quickly, to form that kind of chakra…it needed even him months to be able to do that, but her…in a matter of seconds. It would not be wise to anger her any more so he decided to approach different.

He closed his eyes. He needed his Sharingan, even if it has to mean going blind, but still chakra was enormous and if she goes wild, he will have to dodge every attack…if he wants to be alive that is.

"It was necessary"…

"_Necessary? _What do you mean necessary?" she was confused, what did he mean by that?. She knew that chakra was leaking out of her body, but she couldn't care less. Only reasons were important now.

"Necessary, for your own good. I did it to save you"

"To save me?"…

…_**I hope you like this one, the next will be soon enough and it will get better. Anyway Happy New Year to everyone, the best wishes for all.**_

_**Love ya, and please review…**_

_**Andrea Crimson Hime**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:... here we go again, another chapter... Sorry for have to wait. Hope you like it...R&R pls...**_

"_To save me?"..._

Silence... the air betweenthem was tense, unberable.. She definitely didn't expect that kind of an answer from him, and now she wanted to hear what did he mean by saving her..

Long sigh was heard from him, before he begun to speak.

"Yes. It was to save you"

"I already got that part, Itachi..Tell me what do you mean by that?"..impatience got the best of her.

'_this is going to be tougher than I thought. She is impatient, and as I can see, Orochimaru already filled her mind with nonsense... well it's the only chance that I've got, she can't be controled if she goes wild..._' Itachi allways liked to form a plan in his head first before he performe's it..It's safer that way.

"Very well Sakura, I shall tell you. But you must calm first, there is no need for overreacting."

"_Overreacting?!_ There is no **need** for overreacting? Oh yes, I am sorry Itachi, I forgot that there are bigger things to worry instead of finding out that your parents aren't really yours, and the reall one's are, by the way, probably missing nins, and that the man I love was lying to me too...Ohh yeeess, so sorry!"...she had to be sarcastic ,Itachi supposed she will be and he was surprised when she told _the man I love_.. there was still hope for knew..this will probably back her away from him, but he had no choice.. it was him or Orochimaru...And he is **not **gonna let him win...

"You are right, I may have expressed rather wrong..Please forgive. I only wish that we have civilized conversation, if you don't mind?...

Now was Sakura's turn to be surprised. How calmly he could speak, and top of that he _apologised_? ..with quick nod of her head she accepted the deal..

"Good. Now...I shall begin from the day when I first found out...." ' I just have to be careful and she'll believe me...'

_Flashback_

_He was running towards the base. It was middle of the day, sun was burning through his cloak, and he was in a hurry to finish his mission. Suddenly he saw a lake, and decided that it will be nice to fresh up a bit. When the cool water started to do it's trick, his mind drifted, and to no other than the strange pink kunoichi he met months ago..._

_She was something he never met before, strong, smart, pretty...yes, she was all of that but still nothing special...and yet she captured his mind and it surprised him how did she know.. Kunoichi from Konoha, with the amazing stranght, he had to know more about her. _

_It took only 2 hours for him to get there, to _his_ village. Sneaking upon the guards, he went straight for the Hokage tower, where were higher shinobi ranks informations kept. He wasn't surprised on how easily he managed to get inside, village couldn't sink no lower than this by him. Briefly looking at the papers, he found the one he needed..Haruno,Sakura... Village:Leaf, Rank:Jounin,Missions.., ...... .. 'ahh here ti is' Parents: Haruno,Kany and Iszaki, Miko clan Haruno... Date of birth: 03.28 ...'hmmm, somethings off ' the date of her parents birth, precisely year was strange. They had Sakura in their 30'es, and considering they are both shinobies, it is rather late period for a shinobi to have a child..It is odd. He needed to investigate it more. Leaving the papers, he left to another room in search for some clues, precisely for dna exam._

_Finally finding it, it surprised him. He was sure that it was a set up, and now the exam showed she was their. Demo Itachi wasn't stupid something else was in all this and he is going to find out what. Suddenly he felt a chakra coming close, it was probably a scientist who was working on a project...right on time..._

_He waited while he went in. Siting at the table, the man was silently writing. _

_He took his chance and strode to the man..._

"_Be silent and don't turn around..." Itachi got straight to the point. If the man sees him, it will be the pain for having to use mangekyo on him...literally._

"_Ah, please..Don't hurt me"... the cold blade on his neck told him that it was no joke._

"_I won't. I just need an information. Tell me about Haruno clan." _

_The man took a deep breath before talking. Itachi knew it's a great risk to leave him alive because of the possibility to ruin everything._

"_What do you want to know from me about them?I'm just a simple lab worker. I don't know much."_

_Hearing that Itachi's senses got sharper. Victims usually pretend not to know anything, If their village is in stake. Luckily Itachi wasn't a fool, and he knew better than that, so he just tightened his grip on the blade to the man's neck and proceded._

"_Do not lie to me...that's if you appreciate your life. I know that you must know something about that clan, so tell me now..I'm starting to lose my patience."_

_The man noticed how Itachi raised his voice, and that it was futile to lie anymore. 'this one is a strong shinobie, not the good one though..Damn it..She is gonna kill me if he doesn't'_

"_Ok, ok I'll tell you. Ask?"_

"_Good. It won't take long. The Haruno clan, their elders, precisely their children, they had son and a daughter, right?" Itachi waited the man to confirm even if he knew it was the truth...why? Well it's all a part of a plan..._

_The man found it simpler to give affirmative nod of his head, than to speak._

"_So, a few years later, enemy shinobies murdered their daughter so they only left with a son?"_

_Again man gives a quick nod. He still couldn't figure it out why all of this questions.._

"_And later on, their son married with a local girl for which he didn't know that was infertile, or to say unable to give life?"_

_The man continues to nod, not figuring out that he was cheated..._

"_So if that's true, how were they able to have Sakura then?" _

_Silence. Man stilled in a second his head when he noticed how was he tricked._

_'Hn...got you' Itachi knew it. His senses were never wrong. The moment he looked at her, he knew she was strange one. Now for the moment he wanted to know._

"_Speak old man"_

"_Please..I..I was mistaken..his wife wasn't sterile. Sak..ura is their daughter. Ple-..ase..I don't know anything, let me go"_

"_Enough of lying! You know the truth. You admit it a moment ago, that she's not a part of their clan. Now-" Itachi was interupted by obviously scared man.._

"_You don't understand this is no little thing, I could be killed for this,if she finds out" 'she?!'_

_Man again realised his mistake and he was about to correct himself when Itachi beat him to it._

"_Silence, not a word. I believe you are frighted for your life, but you believe me, **if ****she**** kills you, it is going to be the best thing that could happen**"..._

"_Now, speak the truth.."_

_Caught in his own mistake, he accepted his destiny..._

"_Fine I shall speak. But I beg you that this stays secret, because not only mine life would be in danger, .. everyones will.... first you have right. Sakura is not a true member of Haruno clan. When the elders son Kany was marrying his wife they didn't know she could't have babies. Later on, when they found out they were lost. No one was expecting that, especially when the new law was on stage, that bounded the infertiles to be killed, or to kindly say to be sent on a suicide mission..."_

_Itachi just listened with his eyes closed. This wasn't the strange for him, because his stupid clan used the same law too, but that didn't ment he went with it. It was stupid, degrading...foolish._

"_Being so much in love with his wife, he couldn't let that happen,and knowing his parents they wouldn't understand, or think twice to let her live. So he decided to lie..._

_Years passed and their lie spread more and more...but so did elders patience. They started to suspect, and Kany was more desperate every single day... Yet one day, someone appeared in Kany's old friend, from childhood, and brought him hope. She was pregnant, demo she didn't want the child. She told them that she hated the father, that the child is a bastard and that she needed to get rid of it."_

_'what the... ' Itachi fully open his eyes now, waiting for more._

"_Kany saw a chance, and mastered a plan, that they will wait until the time she gives birth, and then take it as it's he proceded with it. Miko was sent on a 7 month trip so nothing is suspected, while he did all the missions. 8 months after Sakura was born in a cottage deep within the woods totally unexpected. Kany and her mother had a deal..and it was that he took care of her until she gives birth and take the child. And she will be gonne forever, Sakura will never find out the truth...And that's it"_

_Man left Itachi dumb found... He was speechles with the story, but there was more, Itachi was sure.._

"_Tell me all old man. I know your keeping quiet the best part.. "_

" _Your right,I am quiet about something, and I will tell you, but you must never speak about it-"_

"_Do not tell me what to do, and what not to...I am here in charge, now tell me!"_

_Man only smiled because of ignorance of his own captor, and proceeded..._

"_Taking Sakura in his hands, he proceeded to the doors, to go to his wife, but something didn't let him calm...He wanted to know who the father of the child was. He knew that the child will be powerless knowing who her mother is, but he needed to know the name of the father. .. .. when he found out,he just turn around and left. He didn't want to believe in that, so he came to visit me. … … … and I helped him to find out it was true …_

_He was shocked, but either way the child was innocent and if he take a good care of her, she will be ok. That was the last time we spoke, and I vowed not to tell anyone. Hmm, guess I broke the promise.."_

_The man finished while laughing. And yet he didn't tell Itachi who the father is._

"_You seem like you said all, but you left out the most important part.. Who's the father?"_

…

…

…

"_Orochimaru"..._

_End of flashback_

… Sakura was speechless, this all sounded like a tale to her.. anything but not her life story.

How easily her life became nightmare over the night, how she had and lost everything...

How could someone like her _mother_ even exist, to leave her like that to a stranger family, only because she hated her father... Now she was glad that she died, a monster like that didn't deserve to live..

Itachi just kept looking at her non stop. Her face, her eyes, showed so much things that some of them even he couldn't understand. He just hoped rage wouldn't take the best part of her, because if that happened... it will be a pain..

"I see. So you knew it even before we started our _thing_? And you didn't tell me anything?Why?"

She just crossed. Itachi noticed it very well the way she changed the subject, for going to one thing, to another... attacking him. Of course attack is the bes defence.

"Sakura, do not cross there. I already told you the truth, and yes I did hide it from you, but it I already told you that it was-" but Itachi didn't manage to finish the sentence, because Sakura beat him to it..

"..for my own good, right? Well, you know what Itachi? I . Don't . Believe . You.!" she wanted to but couldn't, at the moment she was sick of everyone.

Itachi couldn't blame her, she was right, but she has to believe him.

"Sakura, hime, I trust you are hurt, but I can help you, only if you let me.."..with that he started to move closer to her, hoping she would accept him, but...

'_he knew..he lied, he betrayed ...__**never loved you, only using you.. **__no, he couldn't..I know __he loves me ..__**he doesn't, he lies...if he loved you, he would told you the truth, he would still **__**be**__** with you... **__no,no,no,no ...__**yes!think about it, having you beside him was a part of his plan, to use you when needed, he never cared and now he appears after so much time...Liar!**__.... your...wrong...' _sakura was having a problem with her inner self. There was a two sides that were batling and Itachi noticed that..

"No, stay away!"...as he got too close, she backed from him like he was a fire. She was breathing heavily and her arms went straight to her head. She felt like she was going to explode.

"Calm down, I won't hurt you" he tried to be calm himself because he needed it.

Her hands were still holding her head. Her knees were shaking now, she was like little hurt girl, and he hated how he wanted to help her.

"no, back down. Your lying to me! If you wanted to help me, if you loved me, you would have told me earlier, you wouln't left me. You..you...**used** **me!**"

...dark chakra was starting to form around her, as the earth begun shaking. Itachi only looked as the little stones were starting to floath in the air above the ground, caused by the force her chakra was forming. Air was filled fast with her chakra, he was worry for them both now.

_' lies,lies.. hurted, betrayed...aaaaahhhhh' _her head was full of thoughts , voices that were telling her to kill...murder idiots that ruined her life, or ever thought badly of her...

Darkness was slowly consuming her, and she let it. The chakra flow..the way it went through her body was...**amazing**... and she loved the way it felt, sort of tingling in some maniacal way.

Orochimaru was right, she does like this. Strangly enough, but it felt too good, to be so strong..To be feared of.. As the pain slowly started to feel more pleasant and pleasant, she figured it out what that old snake was telling herr.

Itachi saw her shaking on the ground, her legs drawn to her sides, as the arms were still holding her head. But something surprised him. Chakra... it was _almost _gone, and she...she was _strange..._He had to stop this.

"Sakura, speak to me.. I'm here to take you with me, come koi"...

'_to come, with...him.... It is too late for that now...'_

Slowly she removed her hands from her head. And when she settled them at her sides, Itachi was _startled. _Of course he didn't let her see the milisecond as his eyes widen.Her eyes, they were pure evil... Like they weren't Sakura's. As she looked him in the eyes she made it clear. She saw the way he looked a bit of scared of her, and that was enough for her to make her choice. The life that she own's will never be the same...

"You ask me to come with you? Ha Ha.. you must be crazy if you think I would bound myself to you!"

Her voice so rough, strange. Her _ laugh_. Strange... She rose from the ground her eyes never leaving his.

"I only played, got what I want, when I wanted it. It was worth it, and then again it wasn't. Well not now, when I found out that you were lying to me too... You were really greate. I mean the bed and all. Having Uchiha fuck me behind everyones back was.._exciting_..."

Itachi didn't know what came to her now. This definitely wasn't Sakura he knows. This _person_ is evil, and it's made by Orochimaru no doubt.

"Sakura you are speaking nonsense. You know I crave for you"..

"Crave? C r a v e? My dear Ita-kun..Craving is a bad thing. But not as bad as love, but you don't know about that, I failed by that mission"...and a hysteric laugh was heard from her...

'_what the..._' Itachi was now officialy lost. She was so hard to read right now.

"Ha ha...ahh, you allways knew how to make me laugh, I'll give you that. Though, not as much as I had to put up with your blank expression and you had an attitude of an bastard, after all.

Really was a pain..." Sakura was now up on her feet completely, and that surprised him;no one can absorb that much chakra in, and to able to stand, to be_ calm _afterwards. This is becoming a far, far too dangerous, for both of them.

He knew she was angry but he didn't understand her a thing now. A mission, laugh...._bastard_?

"You got to put yourself together; The things you said makes no sense. Don't try to act different because I know you best. You can't lie me"..

"Ohh, no. That's just what you think. Actually, that was what I made you think. I made myself weak little kunoichi, stupid and blind for something that was far from her nose, but in the reallity I tricked you... Yeah, I did it. I seduced, I stripped, I made it through your barrier, and I made you see me...In the eyes I wanted you to see..." A smirk was on her face as she looked him straight in the eyes, never breaking the contact. To Itachi this was far from annoying. This day was full of suprises, and it was enough for entire life for him. What on earth is she speaking about?! '_she is just trying to make me regret, and she's overdoing it. I don't like the way she's speaking to me, and I certainly not like what her speeche is making to me...__'_

Yes, she surely managed to get him mad.

"What are you saying?Like you don't love me? Hn, I already said Sakura, you can't lie." now was Itachi's turn to smirk. He hoped it would annoy her as much it did in the past. But he was wrong;

Sakura just smiled, and leaned against tree, her smile was small, a small but so pretty smile it made him stare in wonder.

"Yeah right Itachi...You keep telling that to yourself.C'mon now, we don't have to pretend anymore. Drope the facade, and face it, you were tricked. I managed to trick you;simple kunoichi used you for her mission, and to think you didn't even suspect...tsk, tsk Itachi..."

He was going to kill her how bad he felt. Weak, betrayed..He knows that she lies...she has to.

"Enough. I know your lying admit it. You just want to make me feel like you, I bet that you would even give your life for me, if I wanted you too. Am I right Sakura? Ah Hime?" he was teasing now, but really, he overdo it.

As her eyes opened ( she closed them as he was talking) she only....smirked.

In the flash of light, and a small whush , she appeared behind him . Itachi was impresed with her speed;he almost didn't see her even with his sharingan on...almost..

Her hand was on his shoulder, another by her side.

"Like I said...Keep telling that to yourself, if it makes you feel better" her cold answer made him turn his head, and to look at her from his shoulder.

"As my life..I just realised it is too good to give it up for someone's like yours."

Her deathly whisper and her hands tightening on his shoulder made him realise she wasn't saying that for no reason.

His jaw clenched, so did his hands into fists. He didn't want to believe what's happening.

"My life had just started...As yours is _ending now_..." As she said that he felt a cold blade slowly piercing his back, he didn't have time to react. '_how the fuck?!.._'

_cough... _Blood on earth beneath him... His eyes looked at the blade that were now whole pierced through his back, and was now all the way front, jolting from his stomach.

"Let this stays in memory from me, as a little gift for everything.. And let this be the last time we see each other... Don't worry...I shall take a good care of Sasuke-_kun_" ….

She twisted the blade inside his body, what made him _almost _scream in agony. He wasn't no longer listening to her, he was constantly looking at the blade. He couldn't believe she could do it...

She looked at him for one last time, and disappeard leaving him alone with a blade in his back. Sensing her gone , he let himself fall to his knees;with his eye closed and sharingan off, he couldn't help not to smile. '_hn, and I thought that the phrase "The one who you loved stab's you in the back" was just a metaphor..hn what an irony**'**_and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Why's that smile on your face Orochimaru-sama?"

Young medic nin asked his master that was smiling for a while..

"Kabuto, prepare that room.." snake sannin had only to give that answer to make his right hand aware of everything.

"You don't mean _the_ room?" he's eyes went wide..."Don't tell me-"

"Yes, Kabuto....she's coming..."

_**so here you are..hope it's ok..and sorry if the grammar is wrong..nobody's perfect XP**_

_**R&R ppl pls..**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: and here's one more earlier for my fans... :)**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Ramen!!!" young Uzumaki Naruto ran as fast as he could to get to Ichiraku's for his dose of ramen. Yeah he knew he was boring everyone because of it, but who cares, it's good, and no one could deny it. After all it was not his fault for lovin' it so much..

As he ran, he thought he saw for a moment a familiar figures, so he stoped;maybe it was Sakura...'_Mhm, Sakura-chan..I miss her sooo much...I haven't seen her for a while..maybe I can get her to buy me some ramen..hehe_'..

As he walked and got nearer to the figures, they became more and more clear. And he was not pleased. It was Kiba and Shino speaking something in quiet.

Not wanting them to interupt him and take him away from his food, he turned around and started walking away, hoping they won't see him..

"Hey Naruto!"...Kiba was heard.. '_damn..I just don't have luck.._' slowly he turned around for a quick wave, but he had a feeling it won't be.

"Really, you show in village after 5 months gone training, and now you act like you don't see as...shame on you"..of course that was good old Kiba;always complaining about him.

"Ah, it's not true Kiba, I saw you two talking, and I didn't want to interupt. And I was in a hurry for ramen, you know, the hotter, the better"...wide smile was on his face, because afer all he was glad to see them after so much time. But something passed unseen by Naruto;as he mentioned their speech both Shino and Kiba looked at each other. They still didn't know what happened to Sakura, and where is she at all. After the meeting they had with the Hokage, she went home earlier with an excuse, and later on they found out that she ran from her home, her mother was unconscious , her father looked like he saw a ghost. Almost everyone that knew Sakura was worried, especially Kiba, being her best friend and all, but no one knew why? Why did she ran? Where is she? And why the hell Tsunade told them to stay away from her, and that she was a monster?...it didn't make sense...And on top of it all, Hokage sent ANBU to search for her. Strange, and now they didn't know what to tell Naruto.

"Don't make excuses Naruto. You did it on purpose..But we are used to it..so.." Shino just shrugged like it didn't matter.

"hehe..Dattebayo! Hey anyways, have you seen Sakura-chan?I want to give her something I bought for her..." silence....

They glanced at each other quickly before Kiba decided to speak.

"No, Naruto. We just returned from a mission, and we didn't have time..." it was better for Tsunade to tell him, because if he goes mad, it will be hard to stop him not to look for her alone.

"Yeah, and by the way Naruto, you better go to see Hokage before ramen. I think she mentioned something about wanting to tell you some stuff." Shino continued for his teammate.

"Oh..Ok..Demo guys.. is everything ok? You look strange.."

"of course...now go to see Hokage as soon as you can, we have to go...bye"..and they disappeard leaving naruto dumbfound....

'_hn..well it got to be jealousy..I am soo good, that they can't watch me. And Kiba, what's up with him, he has to know Sakura whereabouts..Che, he's allways around her..He and Shino are acting strange..._

_Hmm, now where were I?..Oh yeah..Hokage..ahhh man, well Ichiraku has to wait.._' and he left.

* * *

" ..your not alone, together we stand..

I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand..

...When it gets cold,and it feels like the end..There's no place to go,you know I won't give in..

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe.

Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny,

Keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through......

...Just stay strong, cause you know I'm here for you....

There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do..

...There's no other way when it comes to the truth...

So, keep holding on...." silent voice was singing a song deep within the woods. Sakura was singing a song, that her _mother_ used to sing to her when she couldn't fall asleep. And not only then..She heard it milion times before. When she couldn't pass her chunin exam, when everyone laughed at her..that song ment a lot to her..

And now, it wasn't doing it's trick. It only made her heart break more;it was making her go insane...

As she walked slowly her look was fixed on the path before her, she wasn't thinking about anything special, she just wanted to get it over, everything...

Suddenly she tripped on a stone and fell on dirty ground, getting herself all in mud and filth..

Tears started forming in her eyes, she had it enough. Rising to her knees, she looked at the sky, rain was starting to fall more and more, but everything was a bird could be heard, not a peep. So as the rain fell, she sat there and her village, her _parents_, friends, Itachi...

What will she do doesn't have home anymore, she left everyone that _loved_ her ;if it could be called love.. and now, there's nowhere left to go, nothing left to do...

She still couldn't believe what she did to Itachi;to stab him like that, and what was even more weirder, he _let_ her do it..

'_oh god, please help me...I can't see no way out from this tunel I'm in.._'

A thought came to her mind. What will all of them say about her..Naruto...will he _hate_ her now, because of who she is? Kiba...she has hurt him so much, and she didn't even say sorry...God what was she thinking..

'_**you had right, they called us a monster...**__ no, I didn't have to do that to them... __**yes, you did, and there is no way back... now we have to embrace what we have...our gift...**__ but, I...I can n 't do, it.... __**oh yes...you can...**_' she felt like she was going to explode; inside her head, like a thousand voices were ripping her apart. Yes she was sorry for it, mostly for her _father_ because he raised her up, give her everything, but he lied...she just can't forgive him...

But yet she felt like they were right, the voices...That she should embrace her new power, her new life... Nothing is going to be same from now on; she willingly chose to stab Itachi, so as to run away from her village. Maybe Orochimaru was right... maybe she deserves a change;and she sure wanted a change... but maybe...

He is making her join him so that he can use her like Sasuke..she knows that very well, but she is not going to let that happen. A smirk found it's way on her face...

No more crying, no more sadness..

She raised herself from the ground with the look of determination, her fists tightly clenched, ready for action, as she gazed at the raining sky...

"New life...Here I come..._Shannaro!_"

BOOM

* * *

"Tsunade baachan...what is it so important that couldn't wait for me to take my ramen?"..Naruto yelled as he entered Hokage's office. And oh the sight he saw. First when he opened the door, he noticed that he was not alone... The office was practically full, so as he entered he managed to hit someone in the back, which was by the way ANBU member..

'_Kakashi sensei, Yamato taichou, Sai, Gai sensei, Neji, ANBU, even pervy sage is here...what the is going on here..are we under attack?_'..Naruto silently asked himself, 'cause he was too shocked to speak...although he was wishing that it is some sort of an action.. he needed it after 5 months of training...

"Close the door Naruto and come in"...cold voice of Tsunade diturbed him in a second. She was never like that unless it was something big, and what mad Naruto even more nervous was the fact that everyone in the room was watching him;like he did something wrong.

Closing the door, he steped in the room, until he got in the middle of it.

"Hokage sama, will you be the one, or shall I?" Kakashi asked..He too found out hours ago, when he returned from his mission. He was in mist with Yamato and Sai, so when they returned, they had a suprise waiting for them. He was shocked, at first, because he didn't know anything about Sakura, and he was a little angry at his Hokage for not telling him earlier, and possibly preventing something like this to happen. He just hoped Naruto will not go crazy...He prefered it anyways Hokage to tell him, she was the one that told him, so why not to Naruto...

The rest of the team that was gathered here, also knows the truth, and that was it. No one else was to know...They had to think a most easier way to bring her back.

Tsunade seemed like in thought for a moment before she answered..

"No Kakashi...I shall..So let's get this over..Naruto?"...

Naruto was officialy lost. All of the shinobie finest in Konoha were summoned, and alone with him, and now, Tsunade wanted to tell _him_ something.. This wasn't something about the village..it was something personal... but what..

"Get over with what, Tsunade baa? What is going on, will you tell me already?" of course that was the Naruto they thought it would be..always rushing into stuff...

"Naruto don't rush...we shall tell you but before that, you need to stay calm no matter what Tsunade say now...even if it is personal...understand?" Jiraya tried to focus the kid on this..it was serious subject, and he must keep it calm..

"So it is personal-" Naruto was now pointing finger at Tsunade accusingly "-I knew it..what is going on? Is it Sasuke?You found him...tell me now!" he demanded, while everyone in the room had killing look in their eyes...Why can't he just be normal for once..

Tsunade was starting to become annoyed, because of the boys inpatience..how does he manage to lose his temper every time...

"No, Naruto...it's not about Sasuke...it's more about Sakura..."...'_alright Tsunade, be straight to it, maybe you wont have to put up with him that much_'...Tsunade thought...

"Sakura? What happened to Sakura chan?"... the look on Naruto's face was suddenly serious. Is that why everyone's here? What could happen to her...

"Now listen to me carefully, this is serious... And don't say a word until I finish with talking...and that is an order...Do you understand?"...

Naruto gave a simple nod with his head, he was to scared about this, he had a feeling that it is not good...Tsunade inhaled and exhaled deeply before she started..

"Something serious happened, you may have gotten to that conclusion yourself... The thing is about Sakura, and you see...There is something no one knew about her, I mean no one exept a few... She is not what you think she is..-" Tsunade gave him a moment to understand what she tried to say, because the look he gave her was like _are you insane _thing...

"-I mean she is Sakura, and all, but not Haruno... what I am trying to say is that she is not a true Haruno clan member."

"What?!" everyone looked at Naruto in disbelief.

"Are you saying that you brough me here, along with rest of finest shinobies only for that?..C'mon baachan, haha this is … I was for a moment really scared..but this...phew.." yeah, now everyone sweat dropped.... The boy was one of a kind..

"NARUTO! Didn't I tell you **not **to interupt me?! I am not finished..." and yes, he managed to piss her even more than she is already; so he just decided to be silent until she gave him permision to speak; either that, or he gets pummeled through the wall...

"Now, you know only a half of the stuff I want to tell you.. So as I told you she is not of Haruno's...or from this village..I mean she is,kind of. Well precisely, she is brought in clan as little, but her true parents, are...Orochimaru, and her mother we still don't know anything, but by the facts she was strong shinobie.."... Naruto's mouth was wide open as his eyes...he didn't understand a word..how could this happen...to even _be _possible...

"Now, she found out, and she ran from the village; we don't know anything about her location, or her further plans. I have sent an ANBU team, but still no trace of her. I gathered you all here because we need all the strenght we have to bring her back. She's hurt and angry, and not rationaly thinking... I hope you can understand and help." that is were she stopped.

Naruto looked blankly at the floor, not being able to exept what Tsunade just told him.

'_Sakura chan..h h-ow.._' His sensei looked at him sadly..he knew how much he loved Sakura; and he couldn't imagine how painfull this is to him.. First Sasuke and now his other teammate.. Those two were like a family he never had, a brother and sister. But he will help him to get them both back.

"We will bring her back Naruto, don't worry.." Kakashi tried to confort him, but he apparently didn't manage to bring out that his fighting spirit . He just bowed his head and closed his eyes;single tear rolled across his cheek, and fell to the ground...

"Naruto..you can speak now.." Jiraya told him, trying to get the boy to speak. But Naruto only noded his head, to give them the sign that he knows, but do not wishes to say a word..This was too much. With his head still bowed, he turned around and left the room...

Everyone exchanged glances.

* * *

"Orochimaru, come out..I know you are in here..." Sakura yelled. She ran all day with the rain wetting her ripped clothes and hair, and she was tired; and now h_a_ving to find _him _hiding was not helping, it was created a conection, that she never knew she had, beetwen her and orochimaru, and it helped her to find him easily... She was now in a tunel that she found hidden with chakra, which she broke, and was calling to him.

Two large snakes appeared behind her, moving it's way slowly towards her.. She sensed and let them have their way, still with her back facing them..

The snaked combined and Orochimaru appeared smirking... She stilled in place. His presence...it made her shiver, like a strange feeling of afection..

He moved towards her until her was only inch away from her, his hand went to her shoulder..

"Sakura child...I knew you would listen to me and come to join me..I can sense your fear, but don't, I wont hurt you..." she stayed silent, while he spoke.. his words, they managed to confort her...like a parents words.. he slowly circled around her until he was in front o her..

he looked deeply in her eyes, that almost resembled his..._almost, _but he was going to make sure that she gets to his level...

She was touched by his words, but she knew he was liying the most..

"I will make you strong, so that everyone fear you, and your name... You and I will make history.."

"That's pretty much tough talk, don't you agree?"... she answered to him, but in a way he didn't like..her eyes were fierce, full of determination, so as her tone...but he is going to correct that;in time...

"No, my child. I am only saying the truth. I will help you be whatever you wish, if you would let me that is.."

"Well first, stop calling me like that..I may be _your _child, but it doesn't change the fact I hate you. Second, who told you I am going to stay here anyways?..maybe I just came to send you in hell.." but this only made old snake to laugh..she was just too naiive..so many things to change...

"Fine than..Sakura, why don't you send me there than..?" …her face twisted in confusion;how in hell does he manage to do hand went to her face..she was too pretty when she's confused.. gently he begun caressing her, with a smile on his face that made Sakura think if it was a real one...

"You and I both now you came to stay...So why don't stop pretending and we get you a room, something to wear, eat..and a hot shower...we'll speak about work tommorow...Hai?"..

He was right..she needed all of that, but still.. Is she able to withstand all of this..To put up with Sasuke, with orochimaru, and all... What will say her village of her betray...

The hell with them, now is her's turn for a life that she deserved, without any guilt...

He is trying to make her weak,but she is not going to let him have all the fun..

"What about Sasuke-kun..Is he going to interupt my training, or you will get rid of him for me... It would be a pain to have him around while living here..annoying all the time...Right, father?" she said the last part with a sly hiss... along with a smirk on her face; she knew that it will piss him off, even a little.

Yes it did manage to get him angry a little because she knew he needed him, but he didn't let her get away with it...

"Why? Do you still feel that afection towards him, so you can't watch him because he's not yours... Because he moved on, I often see him with one of my subordinate, female that is, going out alone..and she often sleeps in his room.. That wouldn't be a problem, right?"... he stopped caressing her for a moment , to put her hair behind her ear that was hiding her eye...

Her smirk only grew wider...

'only if you knew that I surpassed Sasuke long time ago..' but she let him think what he wants..it was for the best...

With a blink of an eye, she was standing ten feets from him with her back towards him...He was surprised of her speed, with her current chakra level, she was supposed to be barely standing, not alone to speak and move so fast...

She looked at him across her shoulder; her long smile was evident, and her look was full of mischief, almost evil like...

"It seems you are at half of your endurance and strenght already...I like that, we can get it to it's maxium.." he said with a smirk...

"Hn... later. Now, let' see that room and shower you were talking about..."...and she fully turned around, and started walking through the hallways, with Orochimaru behind her, following her in every step she made.

* * *

_**well, how was that? Better with the grammar? I don't know..review and make me write more, and so I can put more effort in this story.... =**)**:D**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12

* * *

**_

.. "Well this is rather refreshing." Sakura was currently having a bath, enjoying the rather large bathtub, the way the hot water felt on her skin and the rich smell of her shampoo as well as her shower cream.. God it felt really good, like she hadn't had a bath in ages. Come to think of it, she hadn't. The last time was before her mission with Kiba and Shino, and it was days ago. She can now, finally, enjoy her bath, alone and not to be interrupted by anyone..

Orochimaru showed her her room and the most important tunnels in the base, that lead to his, Kabuto's, Sasuke's and the prisoners rooms. The rest will have to wait for tomorrow, she was tired and the bath really did it's work into luring her to sleep even more.

Getting out from the bathtub, she started dressing into the nightgown that was left for her in the room. And oh boy, what a nightgown it was...

"You have to be kidding with me!" She groaned in horror at the reflection in the mirror when she saw how it looked on her. She looked like a whore, a slut. Well let's say that it looked rather appealing on her, it said something like 'fuck me'.. When she thought about it better it wasn't so bad... yeah, she liked it..

It had a low cut V neck shape, which showed off plenty of cleavage. The nightgown fell just above her knees, but hugged her body tightly showing off her curves nicely.

Someone had left it for her to try make her mad, but as a matter of fact, she really like it, it screamed sexy... But the question was who? Who's mind was so perverted to do such thing..

Oh well. She'll find out tomorrow...

She would say Sasuke but he didn't seem the type, this one was a total moron.

She sighed as she remembered her childhood love who had left her. She had spent four years of her life looking for him, and now he was merely two halls away. It will be strange having to see him every day, but she will endure it.

If he won't play nice, she will have to be rough..

She only hoped that Konoha would not try to get her back, because it will be a huge pain; she mostly regret for Naruto and Kakashi-sensei, but they'll have to get used to the fact that she's different. One day... One day, maybe she'll reconsider of seeing them all again.

Now she has to live her new life, the life she chose to be different from the others, for not hurting anyone, for a new chance.

A chance which she will make the most of with all of her power, to learn as much as she can, to became something she always had dreamed of.. To be a ninja, worthy of it's name!

It will take it's time, she knew that, but even so she deserved every single bit of her new powers. Learning them will be fun, but having to put up with Sasuke and the rest of the crew..

She smirked, boy was she going to have a good time here. No doubt about it.

She brushed her teeth and combed her hair. She lay down in her bed, sighing as her muscles ached from the long day, her eye lids became heavy before sleep finally took over the pink haired woman.

xXx

At the same time, under the same roof, someone else was upset badly. Again he was woken by his _master_ late at night for some stupidity no doubt. He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated with everything; he had a feeling that things will be worse... Just fucking great.

He entered the snake's room, angry and agitated.

"What?!" he yelled out, hoping he would soon go back to his bed, he was just too damn tired. Yesterday was a disaster of a day, not only that he didn't get any sex, but also he didn't get any training, not to mention about learning new techniques... Snake forgot about him, and left to go God knows where.

And what about his training... He needed his strength, and he didn't have any time to lose.

Sannin merely smirked because of his apprentice face. He sure was mad because he ignored him yesterday, but he will have to suck it up... He has become one spoiled brat.

"Ah Sasuke-kun, good to see you" he said easily, his voice void of any emotions at all, which only made Sasuke go on a rampage.

"Cut it out, and tell me why have you called me at this hour of night?!" he slammed his hand onto Orochimaru's desk, while he watched his vessel burn with anger.

"Patience, we have to wait still 'till the others come" raising from his chair, he walked off to his scroll shelf's, and started observing them. His eyes scanned the hundreds of scrolls skillfully searching for the right one.

"Others? What others? We are -" Just as he was about to finish what he was saying, he felt chakra, lots of chakra coming their way through many halls. Footsteps echoed through dark tunnels silently telling Sasuke, as Orochimaru too, that they had company.

"Ahh, finally, it took them a while" Sasuke just listened to what he was saying, but it still didn't make any sense. The only ones within the base were him, Kabuto and Orochimaru. And now, he sensed seven more chakras coming.

And he knew who they belonged to perfectly.

With an grim look on his face he stepped away from the door in one move just as they crashed down onto the ground.

Four of them were lying on the ground with the doors . They were all in a bunch, as the three others merely stood outside silently scowling at the fools.

Kabuto appeared in a flash beside Sasuke , watching the whole situation.

"We thank you for your coming. Although I would kindly ask that next time you come without anything _broken_." He reproached mockingly, as he smirked.

"It's not my fucking fault! This fat idiot pushed me and I didn't have any choice.." the red haired ninja practically barked the words out while looking at her fellow comrade who looked very calm.

"Well that wasn't so good of you Tayuya" her rather big partner retorted as she did a light snort.

"Oh just shut up you two, I'm sick" four arms men snapped at both of them, while raising to his feet; behind him one more person was already to his feet, watching the whole situation.

Sasuke knew perfectly who the persons were. The same persons he barely got rid of, but apparently failed.

"Enter" Stepping inside of the room, they bowed slightly to their master, or rather _masters_. Sasuke was equally their master as Orochimaru, so they had to bow for them both.

"Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo... What are you doing here?" his fellow comrades known as Hebi looked at him not knowing what to say, they were here as commanded and they weren't told about the reason.

"You shall find out soon Sasuke. I have called you all to announce something.-"

Everyone exchanged glances, except Kabuto, who knew the whole thing.

"-Rather to say I want to briefly instruct you about something. We have another shinobie among us who recently joined, or more accurately she joined four hours ago."

Sasuke's eyes bulged out of his sockets just for a fraction of moment.

'It_ can't be... she didn't? _' narrowing his eyes he proceeded listening to the old man, not liking where it was going.

"-she has come here searching for strength, which she already posses, but not aware of. She is and will be stronger with each day passed with training. You shall be there for her if anything is needed." he watched their expressions enjoying the surprise on their faces.

"She? Another girl to our squad... I hope she's not like Karin..." Suigetsu smirked while Karin was ready to punch him in the guts. Lone hand stopped the fight before it started.

It was Sasuke's...

"She actually came, didn't she?"

"Hai, Sasuke-kun" Orochimaru licked his lips with his tongue, already thinking about his triumph over her and the world.

"She is a girl Suigetsu, a rather pretty one, and she doesn't look like Karin at all.-" Suigetsu pulled his tongue out at Karin who 'hmph-ed' and turned her head angrily around. She wasn't going to like the girl at all.

"But why do you need these fools?" Sasuke commented while Orochimaru went deep in his thoughts.

He smirked, and decided to give Sasuke his answer even though he may not like it.

"Each of them will have a special part in this. Tayuya, Jiroubou, Kidoumaru, Sakon, from tomorrow until further on your mission will be guarding our guest. I don't want to be interrupted by anything or anyone the whole time. You shall live at the base from now on, guarding and helping her get stronger. Is that clear?"

Even if the most of them didn't want to do it, they had to. There is (you can't say) 'no' to the master. They bowed in response while pronouncing quick 'Hai'.

"As for you Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo, you will help her train, by going on the missions with her, helping her see our way of fighting." They were unsatisfied he could see it in their eyes, but he couldn't care less.

"They are my comrades. You can't just command them to be in other teams" Sasuke couldn't believe how this was possible. First she comes, next the snake takes away his team and puts _her_ in his place. He just knew that she will cause trouble.

"Oh, but I can Sasuke-kun. First of all, they are mine, and not yours. Second...She needs them more than you. You are strong and powerful now, don't be selfish and let the others have some fun."

Sasuke snorted, but didn't want to let him get away with it.

"Fine, I will let them, only if they want to do it" he hoped that they can save themselves, but looking at them, he saw that they were still afraid. They can't reproach the man they feared.

So he let it go.

"As you can see, no answer. It looks like it's a deal... You may leave to your rooms, the introductions will be tomorrow. Sasuke-kun... You stay"

As the others walked out, Sasuke looked at the sannin with mild interest.

'_ the old fool still didn't tell me __**my **__part in this _' Sasuke thought with an wry look on his face.

"Sasuke kun, I know it has to be hard for you, to have to watch your ex comrade from your village, but I ask you to reconsider. It doesn't have to be that way, your now both grownups, behave like that. She will not pest you, if you don't do the same. If things go swiftly it will be quick for you and your revenge, as for her goals too. Mark my words Sasuke, they may help you..."

Sasuke remained speechless from Orochimaru's words. He was right, it would go much better if they remain focused of their goal, but still.. Is she willing to put up with him?

Is he willing to put up with her...?

'.._ Sasuke -Kun... _

_..I made you these cookies..._

_.. I don't eat sweets!_

_..Sasuke-kun..._

_..I was wondering, would you go out with me? The weather is fine and -_

_...No!_

_..Sasuke-kun..._

_..It may be a little too much, but will you spar with me? I was thinking about the new -_

_..No, Sakura... Find yourself another to play __ with __. I don't have time for your stupid things.. _'

Sakura's sad voice echoed in his head, making his head hurt from the sadness in her voice. He closed his eyes while proceeding to the his room, leaving Orochimaru by himself. It's going to be a long, long year...

xXx

It was a rather cold night in Konoha, cold wind passed through empty streets, announcing the early beginning of autumn. It was a rather cold and starless night which made everyone a little bit depressive. Due to the current situation no one was in mood for talking, or a friendly night out, so most of the night locals were empty.

Even Ichiraku's was empty, which was never the case; Almost every night old rookie nine gathered there to joke around and have fun.. But now... It wasn't the same.

It will never be the same without her.

Uzumaki Naruto walked pass Ichiraku's remembering the days he spent there with her, the days he spent laughing and singing while she laughed with him.

He couldn't even remember the last time they were together like that, just the two of them. Constant missions, trainings, and her job at the hospital just took it's deed; But still they always managed to make some time to be like always, best friends and partners.

Sighing he dropped his gaze from Ichiraku's to the ground he proceeded walking again. He didn't have a goal, he was just too sad, too much angry and fucking weak to sit home.

'Sakura_-chan... _'

When he heard she had left, he felt like the weakest idiot of all. First Sasuke, now her... And he couldn't, _couldn't _stop any of them from leaving.

They were his only family, and they were aware of it, so how could they do it? How could they just leave like nothing, like he never was there, like he never did anything for them..

How selfish...

But it didn't matter, he will have them back in Konoha, no matter what.

It was always his dream to became Hokage, but how will he be Hokage if he can't even save his best friends? Sasuke was right back then, he was useless, but yet again, it is either he bring them both back or his life will go to hell.

He remembered hours ago, when he was informed about Sakura's leaving, everyone was worried about him, he felt all of their eyes on him, looking at him sadly with compassion.

They didn't mean anything bad, they know what Sakura was to him, but still it felt like they expected something big from him.

To yell, scream, bounce first to find her, that's why they all were quiet, but he couldn't. It was not the same like it was with Sasuke.

Sasuke was his best friend, hell he was his first friend, his first challenge, his motive to became stronger. He always admired him, looking at him like an older brother, even though he always pushed him and ignored, he was always _there._

He swore he would bring him back, and he will...

But Sakura...

She was to him more than a friend. Comrade, encourager, his soul_ mate... _Even if she didn't look at him with the same eyes, he still loved her and he always will. No matter if she accepts him or not, he could never forget his first love.

Fisting both his hands he turned around abruptly, determination was evident on his face as he charged back to his home.

He **will **bring Sakura back, even if he had to drag her back, she will come back one way or another, as well as Sasuke!

Jumping from roof to another he decided that he will inform Tsunade of his resolution, and she'll have to deal with it.

Sakura was a part of this village, Hokage's right arm, his friend... There's no way he'll let her leave and stay with that snake Orochimaru!

''First_, I'll find you. Then I'll kill that snake bastard once for all, and then I'll drag you and Sasuke back to Konoha. And if any of you two interfere in my decision... I'll fucking punch it in your skulls! _'

He was getting near his house as the sun was slowly rising. He spent almost half of the night walking and thinking which made him tired and hungry. All could wait, first he'll get his sleep and when he wakes up. He'll march straight to Hokage's tower.

xXx

It was yesterday when he had found him, lying unconscious on the ground in large pool of blood, with a huge hole in his stomach. It took him a while to find him because his partner always hid his chakra almost perfect. Thank God to that _almost _part, 'cause if he hadn't of found him, he would probably be dead.

Looking around the area he spotted no sign that would indicate he fought with someone. Only him and his katana few feet away from him. It was strange, seeing before he left the base he told him he was taking a walk.

It wasn't strange the fact he took a walk, he always went like that and came back after a while, but what worried him was the fact he was gone for almost half of the day. He never took such long time to come back...

It was just too weird.

So he took him and brought him back to the base so he could be taken care of. Medics were rather good in healing him and returning him from the near-death state he was in. Now they all waited for him to wake up, and tell them what the hell happened.

Leader wasn't too pleased to hear his best ninja got injured badly. He was furious at first, but he suppressed it a little waiting for him to wake up to hear the reason why he was like that.

The rest of the members were... surprised. It didn't happen every day that the famous Uchiha got hurt and this strangely. Some were in shock, but it seemed to Uchiha's partner that they were mostly curious about the whole situation than worried.

Well he wasn't worried about him neither, it will take a lot more to take down the Uchiha prodigy. But Deidara had to tease him being _too _affectionate towards his partner, which he didn't like at all.

Yes he did worry, but not that_ much_... Well, anyways he got him back by ripping his right arm off, which made Kakuzu angry for he had to stitch it back on.

Sitting in Uchiha's room, he waited for him to wake up, it was only a matter of time when he will, and he didn't want him to hear that Leader is angry from anyone else.

He had to prepare him a bit for that... Even if he did know that Leader would probably react like this.

Looking briefly over the room, he concluded that Itachi definitely liked black. The walls were black, his sheets, not to mention the drapes... Weird.

It was pitch dark in the room without any lights whatsoever, he wondered how could Itachi find anything in it. Probably because it was small and simple room, so it didn't present any problem in memorizing the location of the stuff in it.

Then suddenly he noticed that Itachi had moved his fingers a little, it could be a reflex, but he could be waking up.

He looked over to his face to find Itachi staring at him with his black eyes, he still had his face emotionless even if Kisame knew that he was most probably in pain.

"Kisame" Uchiha spoke slowly to him, his voice sounded so strange in Kisame's ears.

"Hai, Itachi-san?" getting up from his seat he approached slowly to Itachi so he could hear his properly.

"Where ... is ...she..?" now Kisame was putting his surprised face on.

'Who_ the hell is he referring to? _'He thought.

"Who? You have to speak more clearly, I don't understand you"

Itachi closed his eyes for a moment while taking a deep breath. Every bone in his body hurt him like bitch. She must have had infused some kind of poison in his body so his organs would fail one by one. But still he couldn't believe that she tried to kill him. She loved him, he knew that, but that act in woods was just too damn convincing that he let himself believe in it for moment. Last thing he remembered was seeing her disappear and him falling with his knees on the ground, and that's it. Now he finds himself lying in his bed with his stomach bandaged and Kisame sitting near him. He must have found him unconscious in the forest and brought him here.

' .._If Kisame didn't find me_...' He thought wryly...

Opening his eyes again he saw Kisame little better now, who stood beside his bed, waiting for him to answer him.

It was such a pain to have to explain everything to him now when he was barely looking with his eyes, but he had to know where she was, did anything happened while he was unconscious.. He had to use his every last bit of strength to speak.

"Sakura, what do you know about her? Did you see her?"

Kisame looked at him like he was insane, why did he want to know anything about her when they broke any contact ages ago. Did he possibly think about mission they had? In one or another why he didn't know anything more than him.

"No, I don't know anything Itachi, I don't even know why are you asking about her, your wounded and need to rest, so why not first relax, and well speak about it later?"

Itachi sighed annoyed for his partner's stupidity. Can't he assume why was he asking about her? That his wounds and Sakura are related...

"No, Kisame! Think." he raised his voice a little so Kisame would take it seriously.

Kisame thought about the situation a little and finally got it. 'Could_ he mean that Sakura? But she... _' his conclusion must have been wrong because there was no way that she would hurt him. And there was definitely no way that Itachi would let something like that happen. But while looking at him hurt badly, he couldn't help not to wonder.

"Itachi-san, did she do this to you?" he asked almost in disbelief, very curious about the answer.

Nodding slightly he affirmed Kisame's doubts, thankful he didn't have to spell it out for him.

"Why did you let her? I don't understand?" His curiosity took best of him.

"It doesn't matter now Kisame , I have to ask you for favor."

Well that was another surprise. Itachi neverasked for anything. And he didn't have to, Kisame would gladly do anything. He was boring his ass out anyways.

"Of course Itachi-san" grinning at his partner he just knew what he was about to ask him to do.

"Find anything you can about her current location and doings as soon as possible. Be careful and don't let anyone follow you, or to know your whereabouts. Especially not Leader...when you find anything out, you know how to inform me."

Itachi and Kisame were different from other members, they weren't have any 'special' bond, but when it come to missions, they were unstoppable. That's why Leader usually sent them for 'demanding' missions which needed excellent teamwork like it was in their case.

When they were separated because of mission, they had special way of contacting each other.

Itachi taught him how use his crows to send him messages and find his whereabouts, but only if it suited Itachi.

He trusted Kisame that much, that he wouldn't use it if not necessary.

Kisame nodded, ready to go immediately, but he remembered that he had to tell Itachi something first.

"Itachi, there's something you should know. It's Leader."

He already knew that Pain would be furious when he found out what happened, but he didn't care much about it. He will think about it later, now he had another priority.

"Is he currently at the base?" Itachi didn't feel his chakra sign, but anyways it was better to ask, just to be sure.

"No, he's with Konan in the main base. He said that he will wait for you to wake so he could speak with you."

With that said Itachi felt like little weight fell from his shoulder; He really didn't want to argue with Pain for now.

"Good. Go and tell no one that I'm awake. It's better that way, until you get back."

Kisame snickered at his partner for this.

"Don't tell me your _afraid _that your comrades will take advantage of your current state and finish you off?" he was pushing his luck, but the chance was too good.

Itachi just closed his eyes in impassive manner and spoke slowly "No, on the contrary.. They should be afraid of me. Because my dear Kisame, if I spot anyone in my room instead of you..

I'll kill him slow and painfully... You should know that I'm most dangerous when you think I'm weakest"

Kisame just returned to his usual I-know face and nodded, remembering the first and last time he tried to wake Itachi up when they had too many drinks.

Itachi almost cut his arm off with his katana when he tried to shake him to wake. Instead there was a large scar left from the forceful attack. It could be seen when he was shirtless and it presented still a problem, especially with the ladies.

Like he didn't have problems with them anyway, only a scar was needed to push them away even more.

They are disgusted when they see his gills, not to mention the scar which started from his shoulder blade to his lower stomach.

"We agreed that we won't mention _it _again." he said bitterly as he was about to leave the room.

Itachi just smirked and resumed his sleep, hoping when he woke up, he will find Kisame back with his needed answers.

* * *

**  
Chapter re-written by my beta ****xCrazyKindOvWeirdx**** or better Jo, big hugs for her!**

**R&R please..**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Ummm, next chapter is here, so enjoy :)

* * *

  
**_

Hatake Kakashi stood in front of his students door, pondering about whether he should knock or not. After yesterdays revelation about Sakura, he was shocked himself, he couldn't imagine what was going through Naruto's head. First Sasuke, now Sakura, only he himself was left to leave Naruto as well and that could be it. It would probably be enough to ruin Naruto mentally, forever.

Everyone was stunned by the Hokage's words, the fact that she was that strong the entire time. That she was not who they thought she was, it all ruined the picture they had on Sakura, the sweet, kind girl who helped everyone.

Now everything that rolled in their minds was Orochimaru and possible reasons of Sakura's escape.

He spent the entire night thinking about what he should do; Tsunade informed him that Sakura left the village, or to say left , so they will probably label her as a missing nin. He opposed the idea , they still didn't know if she did leave willingly, or if she was forced to do so. He wanted to search for her, to form a group and search for her location to bring her back, but the Hokage was absolutely against it. Her excuse was that Sakura) didn't have to leave, that it was her decision and since she practically destroyed her parents home with unusual dark chakra, she should be hunted down and brought to Konoha as prisoner.

What surprised Kakashi the most was the fact that even if Sakura was Tsunade's apprentice all these years and her right hand, Tsunade still didn't even flinch while giving the orders to ANBU squad to bring her back alive.. Or dead.

There was more to it and he was certain about it, but what could she be hiding and why?

For now, he will act as a good shinobie and he would not ask questions. However, right now, Naruto needed him, and he wasn't going to let him down.

Knocking twice on the door, he waited for Naruto to answer him back. He could hear his harsh breathing, followed by small rumbling noises. He must have woken him up, if he even slept at all.

Snorting at his thoughts, he scolded himself for thinking that Naruto could sleep peacefully while knowing that Sakura is away from the village maybe forever. When Sasuke left, he didn't sleep, he didn't even eat for days, he wondered was it going to happen all over again, was history repeating itself?..

"Kakashi-sensei?" He could hear pain in Naruto's voice, even if he did whisper his name. He was right, he was destroyed, but he didn't stay up all night reading Icha Icha. No, he had a plan formed in his head already. So he relied on that to calm Naruto down even a bit.

"Yeah, it's me. Can I come in?" He heard some noises again, followed by his barely audible voice.

"Sure"

Giving a small, sad smile behind his mask, he entered his students home determined to make him feel better. First thing he spotted as he entered was Naruto in his bed, wearing his pajamas, a picture of Team seven was in his hand as he clutched it so hard that his knuckles went white. Small tears leaked from his tired eyes wetting the bright yellow mattress beneath him. He was a mess.

Another thing which Kakashi noticed was that surprisingly, Naruto's small apartment looked clean, neat and fresh, which was a hell of an surprise, because Naruto had one of the messiest place out of all the people in Konoha.

The poor kid must have had been so mentally distressed that he had to calm himself down probably by cleaning, but it was a good thing. It could be worse, he could have rushed to find Sakura and that would get him into a lot of trouble.

Mainly because of the Hokage, who had forbid any solo search for her, but also because she was on the enemy's territory.

Glancing at his student again, he felt a small pang in his chest while seeing him ruined like this. Life never spared him, being cruel and merciless towards the one that least deserved it.

He decided to sit beside him for a start; He will not rush things, instead he decided to keep quiet until Naruto began the conversation.

Kakashi watched as Naruto caressed the picture gently with his thumb. It was so long ago when this picture was made, it always brought up so many memories.

Sasuke with his usual cold gaze, his eyes narrowed because he didn't want to be on the picture, but the small smirk was evident on his face when Sakura scolded Naruto for yelling at him.

Sakura had her usual cheerful smile, loving the fact that next to her was Sasuke, and hating for being also next to Naruto.

Naruto crossed his hands angrily when Sakura defended Sasuke, so he just decided to stand there next to her and glare furiously at him.

Kakashi- well he just stood there, patting Sasuke and Naruto with huge smile behind his mask, because he could admit that he was truly _happy_.

"It won't ever be the same again, don't you think so Kakashi-sensei?" He still remained focused on the picture as he whispered the words to his sensei. He didn't have strength to speak as he used to, loud and sometimes unclear…

Kakashi agreed with him silently. He was right, even if they retrieve Sakura back and if Sasuke by some miracle decides to return, it could never be the same. For Naruto, maybe, but not for those two, they are far too different then Naruto, too far away.

But he will not let Naruto die of sadness. He will make sure, as his sensei and friend, to help him return his friends, his family, even if the things would certainly be very strange and different.

Taking the picture from his hand, he put it away from Naruto's reach; Said boy looked at him like he took away his heart and not some old picture, but still remained silent when he heard Kakashi sigh heavily…

"Naruto, I have a plan. We shall bring Sakura back." When he heard those words, he turned quickly towards his sensei with a flash of hope in his blue eyes.

"Kakashi se- sensei... you..." He was speechless. He always thought of his sensei to be the man who followed the Hokage's orders, who hated the ones who betrayed even find them worse than trash. But surprisingly, he proved him wrong, for he really wanted to get Sakura back.

The silver haired ninja looked at his former student with his one visible eye. He still wasn't sure if it was the best thing to tell Naruto about his plan, knowing him, he would rush quickly to its realization, but it was too early for it.

"Naruto, promise me that you will not act childish, that you will listen to me carefully and then I shall tell you.". The blond ninja snorted at his teacher's words slightly. Did it matter how he was acting at this point? He wished for his sensei to just tell him his idea already and to get on with it. God knows where Sakura must be and what are they doing to her. They must act quickly.

Nodding with his head he heard his sensei sigh in relief. He must have been dwelling about whether he should tell him or not, but Naruto never went back on his word.

"Alright. What I am about to tell you stays between us only, for now. Do not think about going to Tsunade-sama and spilling everything out, we could be in big trouble." Kakashi stopped when he saw his students confused face; The kid certainly wasn't aware of Hokage's orders.

"Naruto, Tsunade-sama forebode any of us to search for Sakura. From tomorrow Sakura is going to be labeled as missing nin and ANBU squad's will be searching for her."

"WHAT?!" Naruto suddenly jumped out of the bed and stood angry in front of Kakashi. He was furious, no doubt, but he couldn't blame him. Even he himself, the great copy ninja, who never usually questioned the Hokage's orders, was fuming about her decision. But there was nothing he could do about it. Not him, nor the rest of the people who were in the room with him.

"Naruto calm down, allow me to explain." He tried to reason him, but to no avail because Naruto didn't want to calm down, not even a bit.

"You tell me to calm down, are you out of your mind? You are lying, Tsunade baa-chan could never say or do something like that, no, not to Sakura." He finished with tears in his eyes and arms around himself. He was shaking, he was trying to comfort himself, but Kakashi had to be cruel, because he will never understand in any other way.

Standing up, he grasped the boys shoulders tight while shaking him a little, not too much to hurt, just barely to make the boy come back to his senses.

"You promised me something, now shut up and listen. Something is going on and it is big. I can't put my finger on it, but I'm certain that it has to do with Sakura. Tsunade gave out an order not to look for her, but I'll be damned to let another student to leave on me.-" As he sensed Naruto stopped shaking, he put his hands down, and continued, his words sounding more softly in Naruto's ears then before. "-You and I are going to bring her back, but you'll have to deal with the fact that she's not here, that we can't search for her now and that you mustn't tell anyone about this. Do you understand?"

Removing his blue eyes from his teachers hard ones, he let his gaze fall to the picture of the team seven again.

He nodded once gently, trying his best to understand that he's again all alone and _scared_.

"Why? Why is Tsunade baa-chan refusing to let us go for her?"

"I don't know, but I will find out." While silently promising Naruto, he wondered if he could do such a thing. It was like an impossible mission, but he wasn't called a genius for nothing.

He sat down on the large bed behind him, silently asking Naruto to do the same. He will tell him everything about his plan now, hoping he would accept it.

But still, it surprised him to see that the boy's eyes were still full of tears.

"Why are you crying? Stop it, I said that we're going to get Sakura-chan back, so stop with the tears and get enthusiastic."

Naruto simply smiled weakly at him, loving the fact that he tried to cheer him up, even if he was crushed too.

He was happy to still have him, even if he could never replace the ones that possessed the bigger part of his heart.

"Kaka-sensei... It seems that I'm destined to be alone" Letting one, small tear to roll across his cheek he looked at his sensei, while crocking a huge smile. Kakashi's visible eye widened as he saw Naruto and heard his words. He would not agree with him, no matter what he said.

"You are not alone. Yes, your teammates left you, but you forgot about the rest of the village. All from the ex rookie nine look up to you, cheering you up as a friend and comrade, Iruka, Jiraya, Myself, Kurenai, not to mention the others outside of the village who think of you as a friend and another brother. Do not let yourself to be crushed by the troubles that life brings upon you. Both my teammates and my sensei are dead and you don't see me crying and moping around all day-" Naruto widened his eyes at him, not knowing what to say, he was right, every word he said hit him like a ton of bricks. "-So stop thinking about the past and start looking at the future. Everyone is with you in your heart, listen to it and don't give up Naruto."

He flashed a true, happy smile towards his teacher, now with more hope in his heart than ever.

Kakashi smiled back at him, as he ruffled his hair as he used to when he was little.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm ready." He knew exactly what those words meant, as he sat up more comfortably and started explaining the plan to the blue eyed ninja.

They are going to bring them back, he knew it. He promised it not just to Naruto, he made a vow to himself too about not letting any other person he loved to leave on him.. And in the name of Konoha and Naruto he wasn't going to let that happen...  


* * *

Snake's lair was never warm, always dark and never welcome, but most importantly, there was always someone watching you. Watching your every step, counting your every breath, observing your every move, just to memorize every single weakness, every mistake you make only to throw it back at you, twice as hard.

In order to dispose the human fears and desires you'll have to confront them, to suffer or smile for them, just so you could be finally free, independent.. so you could rely only on yourself and no one else, for it was the only way to survive in this ugly, ruthless life. The pain and agony will be tremendous, you will beg, scream, toss but no one will listen. You will cry out every little tear left in your eyes, so it would never come back, not even when in deepest sorrow.

The prize for your blood and sweat will pay off. It will bring you freedom, intelligence, _power_...

You will have it all, but alas, depending on how much effort and strength you put in your goal.

Stroking the pink tresses almost lovingly, the snake sannin smirked widely. Yes, hers and his prize will be enormous, just if he could penetrate her mind through his lies and her weaknesses, he would give her **everything.** Tugging at the pink locks slightly, he heard her shudder barely as she turned to the other side giving him a full view of her see through nightgown and her bare, spotless back .

Letting one finger to slide across her back, he snorted at her. Which kunoichi of her age had such a gentle, smooth and scar less back as she did? He could clearly see that she wasn't putting such a big effort into her trainings and missions as she should, regardless of the fact that she was Godaime's right hand and apprentice.

He knew everything there is to know about his daughter; From the moment he found out, he made sure he read every single detail, every paragraph in her profile, starting from her first day at the academy, finishing with her last mission in Stones.

When she graduated from the academy and all the way until Sasuke ran off, she was barely visible in the group of strong shinobies with their own kekkei genkai. She was doomed on failure with her always cheerful and optimistic way of thinking.

As time flew and Sasuke left, there seemed to be like a break in her trainings and a huge promotion of her skills. He could just imagine Tsunade tiring her off all day and night with her 'endurance' trainings and 'kick-ass' missions. On top of it all, he got mostly surprised to see that her medical skills exceeded Tsunade's and she was the best in the world.

The girl was surely motivated with Sasuke's departure, and made herself useful, so she could bring him back again.

She was good; but it wasn't enough!

He **will ** make sure that she gets rid of every one of her pathetic emotions, he **will**make her good enough to outstand every miserable ninja that laughed behind her back. He **will **make her pretty back bleed and to be filled with scars, but it won't be gone useless. With the ruthless, hard and cruel trainings he will make her stronger then he was, but he won't listen to any of hers complaints. He won't let her give in to her humble desires. She will be powerful enough to make the ground tremble beneath her feet and she won't have to actually punch it to do that.

The only obstacle will most probably be The Uchiha... Nevertheless he will try to make those two work together, he will blackmail, he will hurt if he has to, just so they could become strong enough for his standards.

Sasuke was just an inch away from his goal, but Sakura… The little cherry will have to work harder than he did, for she was only at the beginning.

For this, he called for reinforcement, to make her trainings go faster; Still it was the double edged sword, for the ones who arrived were the ones most powerful and most irritating.

Getting up from her bed, he walked towards the door, retreating himself to his private chambers. He was still surprised how she didn't notice his chakra the entire time he was in; She most have been so tired that she just passed out as soon as her head had touched the pillow.

…

…

Tomorrow...

Tomorrow her first day in hell will begin, her trainings won't even compare with the ones she did with her mentor.

He will explain everything to her tomorrow, so she could start immediately. There was no time to spare and no room for her stubborn attitude, which will probably have to go along with her other _feelings_.

He just couldn't wait for the sun to arise and to see her again. Even if he saw her once in his life, he was sure he had some urge deep inside for her.

He faintly remembered their first encounter in the Forest of death, and her foolish behavior, followed by her weak performance. He seriously thought of killing her there and her Kyuubi friend too, but he was stopped and he was glad in a way...

If she was killed then, he wouldn't have her now all for himself and strong. Knowing her childish way of acting and her way of thinking, he was sure that soon enough she was going to warm up to him.. He will act like a father in one, small way, only to please her childish side, but only that much will he allow himself to drop his guard with her…She was his blood after all, even if he wasn't very much fond of those kind of things.

Entering his dark room, he noticed that his bed was tidy and a bottle of pills which stood on the bedside table, made by Kabuto for him. His hands were deteriorating again slowly, making them itch like crazy and his head to hurt from the constant pill taking, which were still dangerous for him to take, even if they helped a little.

Popping the pills in his mouth he swallowed them quickly, trying to ignore the disgusting taste in his mouth as they went down his throat.

If he was lucky, maybe he could ask Sakura to heal his arms for him. He _was_ teaching and helping her after all, it would be the least she could do to repay him back. But, patience was a virtue, so he decided to stay silent for now and to continue ignoring his pain.

One day, maybe one day she will come offering herself to help him in return. Smirking to himself, he lay in bed, trying not to think too much about the pink haired girl who entered his mind so abruptly. He wasn't even becoming aware of the fact that she might have entered him deeper than that.

...That the cold, snakes heart was now owned by the innocently looking Cherry blossom…

* * *

Kisame jumped from tree to tree as fast as he could, trying to focus as best as he could at the particular chakra sign, _hers._

The rain started to fall, slowly beginning to irritate the said mist nin as he growled deeply. He hated the fact that he was spending his precious chakra, that he was filthy and his clothes drenched; He wanted just to relax, to enjoy listening to his comrades fight and most importantly, he wanted a drink **(1)**! Jumping down on the muddy ground, he pushed chakra to his feet, so he could be quicker.

The trees gave him a somewhat shelter from the annoying rain, but he found it rather interesting how wherever he was, it seemed that there was always the fucking rain, falling on him mercilessly, making him grunt and scowl at everyone, making his mood to drop down drastically.

The thing he hated most was that the Leader seemed to be very fond of the stupid cast a stupid jutsu on entire village, as well as on their base, making the rain to fall nonstop. The guy was not even living with them in it, so why do they have to suffer because of him?

Rolling his eyes barely, he reprimanded himself because of his foolishness; Of course they had to suffer, he is their _Leader _after all. Smirking, he let his thoughts drift to the person who sent him out in this rain in the first place, to do the job _for_ him.

If Itachi was with him now, he would most likely scold him and tell him to stay silent, as well as not to overdo with his chakra. He seemed always so cold and distant to Kisame, but in time, he begun getting used to Uchiha's blank, scowling exterior and then, the real fun started.

The Uchiha begun to drop his cold walls, even if it was just barely and they started to form a perfect partner to partner connection. They were unstoppable in battle, as well as in playing cards with the others back in the base.

Yes, Itachi played cards, he enjoyed the constant swearing of Hidan and Deidra's pouting as they were losing. He wasn't rather communicative, he was more better with showing them his smirk when he won(and that happened almost every time) and tapping with his fingers against the table when he was impatient; He threw the cards elegantly on the table, while observing the others with his always red eyes, as if trying to confuse them, to make them do the wrong move. Sometimes it seemed like he was cheating, but of course who dares to accuse the Uchiha for anything.

Kisame laughed silently; The happy images started rolling through his mind, the ones that made him feel like they were all a big happy family. A big, happy, cold blooded, dangerous family...

It was pretty funny; If he knew that after his departure from Kirigakure, he was going to join the Akatsuki, that he was going to enjoy being ordered to.. well he would have killed the person most probably and then laughed his guts out, cause it was simply impossible.

If there was not the bond they created, he would be crazy to leave in search for a stupid pink haired kunoichi, through this rain, for his partner. Alas, it couldn't be helped, he knew that the Sharingan wielder would most probably do the same for him, so he just went with it.

Making a few hand signs, he focused on the rain and on the little memory he had of the girls chakra sign, which he gladly took from her when he saw her first.

She always intrigued him, that little minx, so stubborn and childish, yet so intelligent and brave; The first time he saw her he was somewhat stunned.

Pink hair (who in the world painted their hair PINK?), a kunoichi (and she had pink hair?!), small, petite, with a cute, pale-ish face. The look of the determination that was on her face, when she saw him and Itachi in the small pub in Iwa.  
...

_Flashback:_

_Him and Itachi were resting from their mission in Iwa, enjoying the quiet surrounding and their cup of sake, when suddenly she came in out of nowhere._

_Sh__e wore some huge, gray cloak, which was covering practically every part of her small body; __She was filthy, the shark nin could just smell her- not so pleasant odor, but he wasn't the only one who smelled it too. The few people who were in the pub too, turned around to send her a look of disgust, but she just narrowed her jade eyes in response towards them, daring them to speak._

_So, she was a feisty one. Kisame's eyes flickered to her head, just to notice two things._

_One, she had pink hair. Two, she wore Leaf's hitai ate._

'_Look, Itachi-san who do we have here? If it isn't a small leafy lost on her way home.'  
_

_smirking insanely towards his rather silent partner, he noticed from the corner of his eyes that the girl was starting to approach them. He moved his hand to his trusted Samehada, only to be stopped halfway by the hand of his partner._

_'Kisame. Stay put and silent. Samehada won't be necessary.' Itachi merely pulled his hand back in __the confines of his cloak, fully ignoring the confused look which his comrade in battle sent him.  
_

_Kisame was about to ask the Uchiha what was going on, but decided against it. Even if the fact that the girl was here to fight them was true, they could easy kill her. Maybe, on the other hand Itachi had some kind of a plan stored for __her, so the whole situation promised fun either way._

_With a huge smirk on his face he waited the kunoichi to come. She was approaching silently and quickly, her eyes never left their forms, as she came closer like they all were some friends._

_Itachi's sharingan scanned her little form, seeing the anger in her eyes and sensing how frustrated she was. He didn't plan to let Kisame stay with him after their mission; He wasn't needed, for he expected his Leaf kunoichi to come, so they could have some fun together._

_But, as he thought it through, he decided against his first plan, choosing the option of spending the night with her in pleasant, intelligent conversation instead. He couldn't remember when was the last time they actually spoke to each other, to have an actual conversation…Sure, they started their meeting with it, but barely lasted more than five minutes, before they let themselves indulge in their little affair._

_Itachi felt the smallest smirk to touch his face while he imagined her reaction of his plan. She would be most likely stunned and that was a sight worth seeing._

"_Who the fuck__ do_ you_ think you are, Uchiha?" while throwing some dirty bag on the table they were settled at, she let out a huff in annoyance, her eyes hard on Itachi's. Kisame was now seriously confused._

_First his partner insisted on them going into the pub, even if Itachi was never the one proposing that._

_..._

_Second, this strange looking girl enters precisely the pub they were in, looking rather angry and she was focused only on them, like they were supposed to meet anyways._

_..._

_Third, his partner told him that he stayed put, which meant that he probably was expecting the girl, but found it rather strange that they were even acquainted._

_..._

_Fourth and most important one... Did that girl just yell and curse at Itachi?_

"_I can't believe I had to drag myself fucking nowhere, in this stupid rain, just for _your_ sorry ass!" Her gaze lingered on Itachi for a minute, and then she d__ecided to look at his companion only to narrow her green eyes at him, confusedly._

"_Who the hell are you?" Itachi looked amusingly at the sight before him and decided to stay silent. He was right, both her and Kisame were confused of the situation, observing each other carefully._

_She was angry as he expected, she was drenched, tired and possibly annoyed by his sudden call, since she hated when he called her like he was her master. She was even swearing, for she knew he hated to hear the curses to come out of her mouth, but she still did it to irritate him as well…_

_For him it was amusing; He enjoyed every little childish comment, in her stubborn attitude, he observed her as a challenge actually. She never gave in to him completely, even if he knew that her heart was his, she never admitted it to him. When these two get acquainted he was sure that the night was going to be fun ._

"_Sakura, this is Kisame. Kisame, Sakura..." He curtly introduced them to each other, ignoring their still confused faces. Kisame was most probably thinking who is she to him and why is she here, as for Sakura- she must been pondering about what am I doing with him if I knew that she was going to come._

_She turned around to grace Itachi with her attention, as she scoffed at his words._

"_I certainly did __not__ come here to be acquainted with this fish here, Itachi. I am wet, tired and at the end of my sanity, so I hope that this is all a joke and that you prepared a room for me with decent a bath, because if you didn't…" she trailed off, as the shark nin laughed softly at her words. Itachi's eyes never left hers and they were shining in amusement, her arrogant attitude never ceased to surprise him._

"_That's pretty brave of you calling me like that, leafy. That's alright, I don't usually get insulted by a girl with such a hu__ge forehead." Chuckling, he took a sip of his sake, satisfied when he saw a little vein which popped up on the same forehead he mentioned , in anger. She closed her eyes tight, trying to calm herself so she wouldn't attack him. He seemed to be Itachi's partner, so it wouldn't be wise for her to attack him in front of him, nor in front of these people. She would ignore him for now and turn her attention to Itachi, who seemed to be enjoying this situation._

_Sighing, she dropped her bag off the table to ground, and seated herself next to Uchiha._

"_So, what's this all about, hmm?" She took the drink away from Uchiha's hand, only to drag the cup to her mouth in order to satisfy her thirst. He narrowed his eyes barely at her before taking the said glass away from her greedy lips and setting it back on the table before him. She would have to think twice before taking the drink again from him._

_Kisame chuckled again at her angry face; She was a feisty one, indeed._

"_You don't have to pay attention to Kisame, he is here as well as I am, relaxing. We shall enjoy ourselves in this quiet, warm surroundings, speaking and drinking. For you, Sakura, there is no alcohol." His voice was as cold as ice in his sake, he spoke the words distantly, like they were not there with him. Sakura pouted and crossed her hands while turning around from him annoyingly, which he had expected for her to do._

_Itachi signaled the waitress with a flick of his wrist to come and serve them again, as she instantly obeyed, practically running towards them, holding her tray tightly._

_She stood in front of them, avoiding their looks as she fidgeted slightly. Sakura wanted to laugh at the girls foolishness, but restrained herself. She was just shaking in fear; She obviously knew that the people sitting in front of her were dangerous, so she __acted as nicely as she could._

"_How may I serve you?" Curtly bowing with her head she looked up to Itachi first, as she heard him first started to speak._

"_Two bottles of sak__e and one orange juice for now, thank you." a small blush spread across waitresses cheeks, as she nodded at him. She must have had expected that he was going to yell or something at her, but got surprised when she heard him speak so pleasantly to her._

"_Hai... Umm, would you like something else?" Narrowing the eyes dangerously at the girls boldness, Sakura snorted loudly, making the girl to look at her weirdly and Kisame to smirk widely. ' So there _is_ something going on between Itachi and the girl ' Kisame thought, amused by the situation more and more._

"_I think that the things we ordered are _enough _for now" hissing at the girl, she smirked at her, again frightened face, as she proceeded to the bar to catch their orders. Itachi turned his head towards Sakura with one eyebrow lifted up, silently asking her what was she doing._

"_Oh, shut up." She knew that he wasn't guilty for the girls behavior, but who could blame her for being jealous at other girls staring at him._

_Minutes later their drinks arrived, and they were all enjoying the mood silently. Still, Sakura couldn't believe that she was invited here for talk, and not for something else from her Uchiha, so she decided to ask him what was that about._

"_Why am I here?" The Uchiha smirked, his gaze never leaving the glass he was holding. He knew she was going to be curious at some point of time._

"_I believe that you came here by yourself, why ask something that I don't know?" He said the words like he was saying something that didn't matter __ at all, making her seriously pissed off and of course Kisame to laugh roughly._

_Kisame was acting like she wasn't there, as expected from him; He knew when he could ask __and what he should say, so there was no need for further talking about these circumstances._

"_What I meant is, why are we drinking in here and not ditching the fish off and retreating __somewhere more private?" There was a high level of annoyance in her voice as she spoke, but the Uchiha learned to deal with that long time ago. What he didn't expect was the fact that she would directly inform his partner what were they planning to do later. Kisame will probably ignore that part, but will most likely have to comment her question._

"_The fish is staying here as long as it wants to, little girl." Sakura huffed in respond at him, and turned around fully towards the one whom she asked the question in first place. Itachi looked at her impassively, thinking of what he should answer her. He was really looking forward to talk a little with her, but on the other side, he too wanted to leave with her so they could be alone._

"_Besides, shouldn't we get to know each other more properly?" Kisame snickered into his drink, letting the strong liquid pass his throat, while gulping loudly. She shuddered in disgust of his pig-like behavior and closed her eyes in the attempt of erasing his picture from her mind._

"_Please don't interrupt me while I'm ignoring you".Kisame started coughing like mad, as he choked on his drink, due to her cheeky response._

_She was one wild, cheeky kunoichi, he could imagine why Itachi was with her (if they were together at all), she must present some interest in Itachi's eyes for he is letting her behave so irritably._

_Itachi noticed their discomfort by the situation and decided to cut in and make the mood more soothing for them. The only thing that could be done actually is to leave with Sakura and to send his partner back to the base._

"_Kisame. We__'re leaving. I shall see you at the base." Sending his partner the look he was meant only to understand, he threw some money on the table and started leaving slowly towards the hole where the rooms were located._

_Sakura stood as well in attempt to follow Itachi, sending the Mist nin a look of her own. He knew very well what Itachi's glare meant, he knew them almost all. This one clearly said " Don't tell anyone where I am, don't mention the girl either " . But the look the kunoichi had sent him was very much different from the other one which said " if I see you again, I'll kill you ". He chuckled at her look, waving with his drink at her as she walked away from him._

"_I hope I'll see you soon, little leaf"_

_Sakura stopped walking and turned around with a cold look on her face. She put both of her hands on the table and looked Kisame straight in his eyes._

"_What Itachi forgot to mention is that your village called. They're missing an idiot." Smiling happily at him, she flicked her pink hair with her hand and ran off to catch up with Itachi, leaving the shark nin stunned and annoyed to no end.._

_Letting the sake clear his throat once again, he smirked as he realized that Itachi let him become aware of what was he doing when he wasn't with him. He appreciated that fact, and hell, even if he had to deal with the pink kunoichi, he will, if it suited for his partner..._

_  
End Flashback  
..._

Yes, she was one of a kind. He didn't see her after that night again, but he was sure that Itachi continued their little meetings until sometime later, when he noticed that Itachi wasn't leaving the base or his side when they were free from missions. That's when he noticed that they surely had broken off their affair or whatever it was…

He never asked Itachi about the girl again, instead he told him some things of his own free will.. He informed him that they were infatuated with each other, that they were only quenching their lust and desires, like using each other.

He didn't know what to think, but even if Itachi showed little emotions, he was sure that he felt something more than that towards her...

If he didn't, he wouldn't ask for him to find her, even after all these years. He wouldn't risk his life, letting her hurt him if he didn't feel something more than that _lust _he was speaking about…

For now, Kisame will let the things to go its way. He will find the girl, he will inform Itachi of her location, and after that maybe the things will be more entertaining.

Opening his eyes, he stopped running as he sensed something.

..

..

He found her....  


* * *

_**A/N: Yep, that's the end for this chapter... don't kill me pls... R&R**_

_**(1)- I know, it is rather lame to describe Kisame as a drunk, but I can't help it... He's so much fun like that, but I won't push it.. :)**_

_**And yes, a special THANK YOU for my beta **__**xCrazyKindOvWeirdx**__** , who made this readable XD**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**PLEASE READ! : Okay, another chapter is here. First thing to inform you about this chapter is that I made huge time skip, so don't be confused. In the next chapter I will explain what happened in that time skip, but you'll see that I explained pretty much everything in this one. I hope you like it, please review. **_

_

* * *

_

_' It is bloody 3am, how in hell can they hump each other for 3 hours non-stop!'_ Sakura was just furious.

Today she went through living hell;Orochimaru worn her out so much that she thought that she would pass out, not to mention that she wasn't able to eat, because of the certain jutsus she had to learn... now after a hard day, she only needed a hot bath and her bed ...but nooo...

There she was, lying in her bed with eyes _wide open_, with a possible migraine and 4 hours of her remaining sleep spent, because of the **two idiots**, fucking each other brains out that were just next to her room.. Yes, of course it was Sasuke-_kun_, that was simply insatiable when it came to sex.

Almost every night they were fucking like animals,screaming and yelling like ones too. Well actually, she was the one that was heard the most, Sasuke only grunts a few times and that's it;Still, she just couldn't sleep for days..

'_maybe they'll stop_' ...hope dies last.

And there it was, the moment she knew that was the end; Karin moaned like a whore, while Sasuke remained silent, but she knew by the way he was slamming inside of her that he was near..

And thank Gods he came;There was a moment of silence that she hoped it meant they decided to sleep, but she instantly changed her mind when she heard...

"Sasuke-kun, will you fuck me again?"...

"Oh no, you won't!" taking the sheets away from her body, she rose from the bed and strode out of her room, determined to finish them both. This was just absurd for Christ's sake.

Gathering the last pieces of her willpower, she knocked hard on the wooden door. Then all went silent for a moment. Not a sound could be heard coming from the room.

When she thought that **finally** they've stopped she turned around to go to her room..but oh boy, was she surprised...

_'AGAIN!' _..the bed was cracking even louder then before and they actually ignored her! That pissed her off even more... And on top of that, that bitch... She screamed louder and now she even started speaking..

"Oh yes, Sasuke...fuck me..harde..r.. ooohhh, like that..."..

Fuck the willpower, now she will break their bones for this..

Knocking again, she roared at the closed door.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Come out now, or I will fucking come in there and punch you to the next week!"...he has to come out now,..or, well it will be little ugly to see them doing it...ughh..

"Go away, I'm busy."... oh, that blank answer, oh his fucking voice..It just made her more and more furious! The guts of him to tell her that! Oh she was sooo going to beat him...

"No shit! What do you think I'm here for .. Delivering ramen! Get out of the room now, or I swear you are going to regret it!" he was pushing it too far.

With her arms crossed she leaned onto the opposite wall, waiting for him.

Just the sight she saw when he came out was priceless; Shirtless, his muscles rippled and the little drops of sweat were all over his abs. His hair messed, only in his boxers on.. Good thing she didn't care for him no longer, because back when they were kids she would faint most probably.

"What do you want?" he asked, while mimicking her position. He too was enjoying the sight actually. Only in her _almost _see through nightgown, she looked so fuckable right now, what would he do to her if he could have her all night, he could show her what was she missing all these years, and in various poses that is...

Yes he was perverted, he admits it, but who could blame him; He was a great ninja, smart, good looking and besides excellent in bed...

He knew Sakura would sooner or later be pissed of his and Karin's fierce fuck, but if she only knew that he was doing it on purpose. He was glad he actually made it- succeeded to upset her and maybe now she will fight him, or maybe fuck him.. It didn't matter what will she choose; Both seemed just fine to him.

"What do I want? Are you insane? You know what I want, so don't act like idiot." how he could make her angry sometimes, she just couldn't understand.

"Well Sakura, I am kinda occupied now, but if you want tomorrow night I'm just yours.." he answered slyly, with an smirk on his face..

'_that was not...! what the hell is wrong with him...Keep it cool Sakura, under control.._' she closed her eyes in annoyance trying to suppress the animal side in her, just so she wouldn't tear him apart.

"Oh, you wish. You know very well that I'm here because of the **noise** you and the slut are making.. I am fed up of listening you two fuck every night! If you want to do it, than go and do it outside, or to her room, but not here. I can't sleep and I need to!" she finished with an fierce look in her eyes. Sasuke merely looked her back, but in gentle manner.. She was so damn hot now, he could eat her..

"Hn. Why the pretending Sakura?" he said as he moved from the wall towards her, slowly, seductively as she shot him a confused look..

"We both now why are you angry.. Admit it, you are jealous.." He said while coming nearer. He was aware what her problem was, she was complaining about the noise, not because of the jealousy;he _ knew_ it but it was painful somehow,he didn't know why... maybe because she was rejecting him and **no** women could reject the Uchiha!.. now he only tried to make her believe that she **is** jealous, so she could surrender to him...

"What! Why you little -" but she had no time to finish before Sasuke rudely interrupted..

"Face it. You always wanted me..-" now his right hand was on her cheek, while the left one went to her hip, holding it tightly... "-wanted so bad, to hug you, kiss you,... fuck you." he was whispering the words right in her ear, which made her shiver a bit... He smiled.. Women can be so easy sometimes.

"Admit it _Sakura chan_, you can't stand it that I'm fucking her and not you.. That I'm not ramming my dick inside your tight pussy until you come screaming my name... Is that it?"..

Sakura was speechless, what in hell was he trying to do to her...She actually _shivered_ for a moment. God, this non sex period is driving her crazy!

Sasuke chuckled a bit, for he was sure that he made it..

'_what an idiot_' she thought..

He is actually thinking that she is still crazy for him, but how badly he's mistaken.. If only he knew that she was doing it with his brother behind his back, would that be a surprise worth seeing... For the time being she will let him stay in darkness of not knowing the truth..

He was close she spotted. Too close for her taste, she could actually feel his member erected against her thigh, pulsing, as his hand rose from her hip to her breast to give it a firm squeeze. Catching his glance she saw the lust in his crimson eyes and it reminded her of him.

If she closed her eyes and imagined, it would maybe do it's trick.. Only if she was interested..

"Sasuke kun"...she purred sexily into his ear and she could feel his instant reaction by the way he gripped hard her breast; He licked her neck slowly savoring her taste while inhaling her sweet scent ...

"Say it Sakura.. Say what you want and I'll give it to you gladly.." he whispered the words against her neck, as his member twitched in agony while he pushed it against her naked thigh.

"I just want to say, ….that if you ... **ever** again touch me in your life, ….I shall kill you... slow and painfully..." she said, while smirking; He started laughing as a response, guys can be so naïve sometimes, he obviously thought she was kidding..

Suddenly, he stilled with his eyes wide open.. She gripped hard,** painfully hard ** his member that he thought she was going to crush it.. Her other hand was holding his neck tight that it was slowly suffocating him...

"Why not laughing now? Eh, Sasuke _kun_?" she said with an obvious sarcasm in her voice "Not funny anymore, or something is preventing you from doing that?"..he tried to stop her somehow, but he found himself unable to; She did some kind of paralyzing jutsu and he'll be damned, she did a good one too..

"Listen to me and very carefully. If I hear you two again fucking,... _or _ if I spend another night without sleep, _or _if you touch me ever again, _or _maybe address me ever again-" she let go of his, now hurt member and rose him from the ground so he was two feet above it; He looked down to see her looking at him, evil glistening from her eyes...

"-let's just say, that Itachi is **really** going to be the last Uchiha, living that is. Did I made myself clear?"... he returned the smirk, with the same amount of sarcasm, she was strong, but he didn't mind the pain , he only thought that she was a challenge, a challenge he must surpass in order to be strong enough for his own goal...

She chuckled.. "Good"... WHAM!

She sent him through the door of his room, through wall opposite of his door, until he slammed into the tree with an crack and the tree actually broke in two because of the punch.

She merely looked at him pathetically .. that is what you get when you mess around to much..

Karin screamed and rushed towards Sasuke to help him; Blood was dripping out of his mouth, and there were severe injuries on his body, but he didn't care, he only smiled..A true challenge she was indeed. Actually, he could so easily match her strength, but right now just wasn't the time for it.

"You bitch! What did you do to my Sasuke kun? Sasuke kun, are you alright?" she asked as she started healing him, only with a thin sheet wrapped around her..

"What is all this ruckus?" Orochimaru appeared all of the sudden next to Sakura. He heard something from his room and he knew by the chakras that it was Sakura and Sasuke; When he heard the breaking noise, he rushed to see what was happening, only to find Sakura standing with her arms crossed, two walls broken and Sasuke lying on the ground hurt, with half naked Karin healing him.. What the hell did he do to upset her so bad?

"Sakura. What did you do?" he asked. She cast him one of her trademark mischief look. She just waited for him to come and to start with his lectures of ' How she shouldn't fight with her comrades ' .

"I only showed him his rightful place in here-" she said as she turned to leave,

Orochimaru's gaze still fixed on her. This girl was supposed to care about Sasuke, but he wasn't so sure of that now. During the time she spent here, her whole attitude changed, so he wasn't actually sure that she liked Sasuke.

"-you obviously failed to achieve that, so someone had to do it.. I will no longer be merciful towards him...or anyone else..". Turning around, she snorted and left the hallway.

He did a pretty good job with her. Now only if he could settle her on the right path, his plans would finally start progressing.

* * *

Three years passed.. Or was it four?

Smiling softly to herself, she pushed the pink locks out of her eyesight and behind her ear while waiting the sunrise to come. She seated herself on the rocks next to seaside, place where she came to every time she needed time for herself. It was nice, sheltered and deserted place so no one could bother her time alone.

How many times did she really visit this place? As time passed she lost count, but surely didn't pass _that _long so she could forget when she came.

The real thing was that she became too used to all of it. She actually found herself _happy _here, among all of the people which surrounded her.

There wasn't that much people anyways, but they were enough to make this more bearable for her.

How in the beginning she liked all this anyways? How could she like the brutal everyday trainings, the starvation, the constant lack of sleep and fights with Sasuke?

Fucking emotions got involved, that's how..

First, it was hard.. From the first day her 'Father' pushed her beyond her limits, mentally as physically, making her days long and hard and nights quick, sleepless.

In the end she endured it all, she still endures although the pain and suffering is something she got used too. He succeeded to make her strong, worthy of his name and title, she matured more then she expected, and all thanks to him.

Her feelings changed a lot since the time she first got here.

He used as little emotions as he could with her; Countless of times he just watched her with impassiveness as she struggled to stay alive in fights he organized for her training. Her excuses or whining never really touched him, he was always strict and unforgivable, so if he said that today there isn't any dinner, there is **not **going to be one and that's final, no arguing in that.

It was for the best, she concluded, how else was she to succeed if she is to whine for every wound.

Aside of that, they created somewhat bond, not entirely as father and daughter, more like the one which two comrades in battle had.. Trust, faith, support.. still, even after so much time, neither of them can actually say what are they now, it's too confusing and complicated to explain..

Her look got lost somewhere in the night sky, as she became more lost in her thoughts. She was tired as hell, but thinking was never too much for her. She taught that as well and it made her wonder why did she not focus more on that.. Oh, yes..

Sasuke..

As for Sasuke, he was a different story. She really thought that they would have connection like she has with 'father', not the other way round. He stayed the same as he was before he left Konoha, arrogant, selfish, cold, and the list just goes on.. Her arrival didn't seem to change him at all, at least not on better. It only got worse as days passed.

He was actually jealous because since she came his sessions with Orochimaru got shorter. He was being ignored mostly, making him angry as hell for not getting what he wanted. He deserved it, if he wasn't so selfish he would be training with her, as they would be perfecting their skills together.

Incident from earlier was almost everyday routine for them. Someone would start the conversation with sarcastic comment, the other would start a fight and it ended with 'father' breaking them apart. This was a nice change of routine.. Although Sasuke was acting strange, particularly strange.

He never got _that _close to her, nor did say such things he did earlier. Hell, he didn't even look at her most of the times, just occasional glance, word or two and that was it. Why was he acting like that all of the sudden?

Like she wanted him to fuck her. Throwing her head back, she laughed while imagining them doing it. Fuck it, she couldn't even imagine it, it was a stupid thought.

Time showed that he in reality liked having her near, even if it was just for fighting or being silent.

Nevertheless he kept his cool and remained focused on his goal, she could clearly see it.

When she thinks of it all, she likes having him there too, after all he presented like a family member to her, almost like a brother she never had.

Of course, there are the others too...

Team Hebi, as Sasuke liked to call them, Karin -who as usual remained blindly in love with Uchiha and ignored everything else, if you put aside her loyalty towards the master , she was a bitch; Suigetsu – funny guy, always ready for action and a good fun. She especially liked him of all, because he was interesting and for God sake he was made of water, isn't that cool?

Juugo, kind of a silent fellow, but deep down he was a good guy, putting aside his 'crazy' moments when only Sasuke seems to be the one to calm him down.

All of them, who ever they seem to present suffered a lot just like she did, only to take the place next to 'father' himself.

Suigetsu for starters, he spent years in water tank isolated from everyone, not even being able to be in his human form. Karin- for years she was cast in some fucking nowhere to guard some base full with prisoners. God knows what she was going through all alone there..

And Juugo, closed in that isolated experiment base since his childhood, even if it was by his own accord, he still went through a lot.

She was the last person to judge any of them, so she just accepted them like they are. Funny as it seems, they all presented a family to her, even if just a small part of it.

It wasn't all rainbows and sunshine of course, they had bad moments, couple of nasty fights, months were spent in ignoring and bickering, but when she got back on it all, it really wasn't that bad.

She hated to admit it to herself even now, after all this time, but she was happy...

If she could turn back the time, everything would be the same because here, with them, she experienced something she never had while back in her village.

Konoha; Her home village popped in her mind now and then, mostly in the times like this. When she was pissed off, tired, or all together combined, she liked to wonder what was happening with them.

Naturally, she was informed constantly of the major events and activities which happened in Konoha so she could know how are they going through. Nothing special really happened as the time passed; Few attacks which were poorly defended, some promotions, some deaths. Besides that, all seems to be pretty much the same.

Naruto was still far from becoming a Hokage, but still seems to be better and better with his skills.

Tsunade sama was still the Hokage, and what seems to be trying to find herself another apprentice worthy of her former. Ino took the part in some way, but she was not quite enough for Godaime's taste. How could she be, when Sakura did everything Ino couldn't even imagine.

She snorted at the thought of Ino replacing her position; The apprentice of Hokage herself was pretty much flattering position, but Yamanaka girl really wasn't up for it.

This wasn't jealousy speaking out of her, just a common sense.

The ex rookie nine broke slowly as one by one advanced, and moved to higher rank. There was no arguing or fights between them, they just matured and stopped that foolish friendship and loyalty they had.

Who the fuck needs friendship these days?...

She was definitely disappointed in that, because what 'friend' would go behind your back and call you a monster?

Yes, she still memorized those words..

But, alas they stopped searching for her finally, so she was calm on that part. For months they had to change the base because of them, moving from most disgusting places to the ones like the one she was now at. Sincerely she was sick of it, it annoyed her profoundly so she decided to face them. It was the first time since she escaped Konoha that she saw her 'friends' and the last, when she made sure that she is not coming back, nor Sasuke.

__

Flashback:

_She flew as fast as she could towards the base. She had learned to fly, and she made with special chakra her wings a year ago, but it was rather difficult to control them because of it's massive weight.. She had to use chakra so she could control it, but she was low on it now. The fight with her, now ex target prolonged and seemed to be not as easy as she thought... _

_She needed to get as soon as possible to the base._

_She had a bad feeling they were attacked, but from who?.._

_Their base was far from any life forms in the desert, beneath the ground, and protected with hundred of traps.. It was just impossible..._

_She had a couple of snakes guardians around the base, protecting it and informing her about the all suspicious things that happened. Now it was a surprise, because non of the snakes made an inform to her, something sure happened. Unless, they were..?..._

_Well, if that's the case, the one's that did it, will be sorry..._

_

* * *

_

"_Konoha, you say?" the young Uchiha looked pathetically down at his former comrades, which came for him. Obviously, they were so dense to think he would leave this power he gained over the years for Konoha, the place that was made for wasting time, not for gaining power that he needed._

_He didn't knew how, but they found their base, and made an entrance, which was basically impossible.._

_But as he saw who was with his teammates, it made him clear how they have found it.._

_That new kid, that Orochimaru had brought with him last night was there, along with them..He was an Leaf shinobie, an ANBU!_

_He knew that bastard was suspicious, but Sakura didn't believe..._

_Speaking of Sakura;He scanned quickly with his Sharingan the base, or what was left of it._

_The huge hole that he made with his Chidori was impossible to rebuilt, not to mention that the base was discovered, they are going to relocate surely._

_Sakura is sure gonna be mad like hell for this, she loved this base more than anything, they were in it because of her as the matter of fact.._

_But oh, no big deal, she'll live._

_Naruto, Sai, Ino and the one he didn't recognize and called himself Yamato were looking at him feverishly.. They will not leave with no as an answer for sure.._

"_SASUKEEE! You are coming back, no matter what! You and Sakura chan are going with us, even if I have to drag you back, I will!" Naruto roared, as the others stayed silent._

_Sasuke was getting inpatient with these fools, he will finish him in one swift move..._

"_I'm sick of you" Sticking his katana into ground, he did a few hand signs and he raised one hand above his head..._

_He glowed with blue chakra that surrounded his body in instant, and just as he was about to say a jutsu, he was stopped._

"_That was enough Sasuke kun! You will not use that jutsu" Orochimaru had his hand over Sasuke's, holding it tightly, and preventing him of doing anything.._

"_Get lost" Sasuke countered with an icy voice.. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at the boys rudeness; He was impossible. As he was about to answer him, he stopped.._

_Clouds got dark in a minute, everything went silent... Everyone looked around to see what was happening, until someone landed on the other side of the hole, opposite of Sasuke and Orochimaru._

_As the fog and dust cleared, the person that stood there made everyone stunned._

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes, as Orochimaru smirked.. it was she._

_Her wings disappeared into her back, as she turned slowly to see what was happening and the sight made her furious.._

_She expected anything, but not this; Not to see the base destroyed, her father holding Sasuke's hand as he was about to do_ that _ jutsu, and her former comrades standing in the middle, looking at her with awe.._

_Her gaze fell to the Uchiha first.._

"_What happened in here?" her voice was cold and full of detest.._

_Sasuke looked back and answered like he didn't care at all, she obviously thought about the base .._

"_The intruders found a way in, I had no choice"._

_Oh that answer, like she had been waiting it for long time.. The perfect reason to kill the Uchiha brat.._

"_Sasuke, as I recall, you were supposed to **protect **the base, not to **destroy it!**.. You idiot!" she said it in low voice, trying not to sound too pissed, but she failed.. Her face told them everything..._

"_Hn, it's not my problem" he shook with his head, to make her understand that he didn't care less about it..._

_Kabuto appeared and saw the sight before him.. ' my, my..what an interesting sight to see ' he thought while smirking. It didn't passed him that Sakura made it here too, after such long time missing. He could have swore that she had left something to protect the base while gone and he was right. _

_Sasuke was being his old self as usual, cocky bastard.._

"_Sasuke kun, still going with that language I see" he remarked him, even if Uchiha didn't phase it.._

_Sasuke just snorted at his way and turned his head away with something which looked like a pout.._

"_Put down your hand Sasuke" Sakura's voice made him look at her like she was crazy, she was no one to order him like that, as well as Orochimaru.._

_Her face went dark at the moment, and she repeated.._

"_Put it down , now!" Seeing her face he decided to set it down, by his side, with a little tsk-ing sound. Sakura knew that he wasn't afraid of her and that he didn't lower his hand because of that. The real reason was the fact that wasting precious chakra now would be useless, so he decided to cut it out without any will kill these fools sooner or later.._

_Orochimaru merely looked at Sakura and retreated his hand of off Sasuke's. There's no time for wasting, they need to relocate immediately.._

_He nodded towards Kabuto and Sakura , a sign that it's time for getting rid of the Leaf ninjas and moving.. But she had other plans.._

"_Get going, I shall stay to finish this off...-" she said while looking at her former comrades, Naruto especially, taking silent notes of how has he grown.. then, quickly glancing at the two opposite of her she finished her sentence " - as for you two ...I will deal with you later... Go" no one of them made a sound as they slowly disappeared into air..._

…

…

…

"_Naruto..."_

…

…

…

_Her cold eyes were locked with Naruto's hurt ones. He was shaking real badly and he was what seemed wounded; Sasuke must have fought him and the rest of the team and at the end he was trying to murder them all with his final jutsu. Good thing she came in time, or else.._

_She will admit it, she still somewhat cared about Naruto, but not that much to go down there and heal him when he obviously got what he deserved.._

_She glanced at the team Naruto brought with himself.._

_Ino was hurt too, but not as badly as the rest; Their looks crossed , her eyes full of hatred, but Sakura could care less.._

_Besides her, lying with a huge whole in his chest was a man; The man was familiar to her somehow, like she saw him somewhere. _

_As he saw her watching him, he tensed. It was not good to be lying around now before the enemy, he got to stand up and face her. She was on the hit list for ANBU too.. _

_He stood up, facing her fully without fear in his eyes, if she was to fight them, he will not stand down._

_She narrowed her eyes... Now she remembered; He was Konoha's ANBU member. One of the strong ones that is, the elite .. She never met him, but she saw his picture in the ANBU files that the little traitor, which stood next to him brought last night. Kid had great guts to come at their base and to betray so quickly, she'll give him that.._

_Sasuke was right after all. _

_But that doesn't matter, he means no treat to her, the only thing that irked her was that the base was ruined.._

_So many memories were in there, good and bad; Now, it all went to hell._

"_Sakura, you billboard brow! Your coming with us!" Sakura smirked;It was just too pathetic, the way she said it, with tears in eyes and little trace of hurt in her voice.. She even tried to upset her with that old joke.._

_...How weak..._

"_Did you hear it? We came for you and Sasuke, but as he run away, I am not going anywhere at least without you!" Naruto yelled with top of his lungs at her, hoping she will get to some sense, he was sure she was not evil.._

"_Enough!" her voice shot through them, making them still. Even Naruto was silent, watching her intensely.._

"_Leave... Now" she crossed her arms, as she looked at the sky in thoughts. Her sentence made them look each other in wonder of was she joking. She will let them go? But they were the ones that came for her._

_Naruto was about to jump and attack her, while she had her guard down, until a cold hand closed around his wounded shoulder. He turned around to see Yamato holding his shoulder tightly, while staring at him._

"_Let go, I have to- " _

"_You'll never get her in this state Naruto. Your too weak. Let it go now, we shall come back, I promise." Yamato tried to show Naruto what was for the best. If he attacked now, not only would he lose, so will the rest of them. He sensed her dark chakra as she got there minutes ago and it was strong. They needed all the strength possible for her.._

_Naruto looked once more to Sakura, not wanting to believe that they lost her again. She was still gazing at the clouds, ignoring them and that was what made him even sadder._

_Bowing his head down in defeat, he spoke to her, his voice barely above whisper.._

"_No matter what, I am taking you back Sakura chan. I don't care who you are, nor Sasuke. You are a family. **MY family!**" he returned his eyes at her, discovering that she was looking him back..  
_

"_The fact that your too blind to see is that I already am with my family. Stop your petty search and found your own, because Sasuke and I are not going anywhere." Her eyes hard on his, making sure he memorized her words perfectly, before asking anything._

_Turning his back at her, he jumped to the end of hole, opposite of her, where just moments ago were Sasuke and Orochimaru. Followed by him went his teammates, all of them not even sparing a glance at her._

_Throwing something at her, he looked at her one last time. She caught with easiness something like letter and looked back. But they were gone by then..._

_Folding it neatly, she put it under her yukata and gazed at the base._

_Destroyed, as their lives will be soon. Clasping her hands together, she watched as the large hole closed and all base walls crushed in a second, leaving an part of her life destroyed and a huge whole in her chest..._

_End Flashback_

She won't deny it, she was glad to see them, glad that they wanted to bring her back in a way, but strangely enough, her heart choose to stay, so she just went with it.

That was the last time they moved into other base, since nobody tried to search for them again. Their current location was in Wind country, hidden deep into forests, guarded by dozen traps. It was impossible to infiltrate it, she and Sasuke made sure of that when they were making the traps.

Lately the life has begun being monotone, days and nights became the same, conversations started too predictably, and the themes were running around in circles. She went to a couple of missions, mostly to test her powers and to fetch something for 'father', but everything else was just beginning to be too boring.

She craved for some action, for adrenaline, just fucking _ anything _to happen. There weren't any wars or fights lately in which she could participate, but for crying out loud even the criminals were running short.

Sighing aloud, she stood up from her spot on the rock and started walking away, and to the base. The sun was rising slowly, making the sea even more beautiful; She would love to stay some more, but there was no time for that. In an hour her training starts and she has to prepare for it. She is to surely expect scoldings from 'father' because of her harsh reaction from earlier, but who cares, at least not now.

* * *

_**Sooooo, as you see, I wanted to explain Sakura's life as she left Konoha first. I tried to make some parts look like real Naruto show, but just small parts of it. I will not overdue it. **_

_**As for 'father' parts I **__**apostrophized it for a good reason. She is not really sure should she, or should she not call him like that, so this will be the term I'll use for some time.**_

_**I will develop their relationship as well as her's and Sasuke's. **_

_**I will also continue where chapter 13 ended, in the next one as a flashback of course, so don't worry Kisame will have his turn so as the others.**_

_**If you have some questions, email me or just write it in a review..**_

_**In next chapter there will be Itachi, lots of Itachi, and did I mention Itachi? Tell me if I did wrong by doing this time skip,I would really appreciate that. Sorry for my grammar, spelling errors, etc...**_


End file.
